Three saiyans
by lava lord115
Summary: This story is based on my oc saiyan three year before Goku is born. What will happen when he and two others are sucked into a worm hole as the planet vegeta is destroyed. will they have their vengeance against Frieza or will they forever be lost?
1. Chapter 1

plot: in the age 735 the saiyans had conquered planet plant and renamed it planet vegeta. the Saiyans were discovered by the Arcosians and the tyrant Frieza. They found their race was strong and had a love of fighting, so they began to employ them in the Planet Trade Organization to destroy races of people in order to take over their planets for the organization. This story revolves around three saiyans three year before goku was born. named: Molt, Lionix, Bountiz (named my saiyans after chocolate).

Molt is a middle class saiyan, age 19 he has no family other than a younger brother named Flakzz three years younger than him. His parents where killed while they where still young. although he is only a middle class his power level is higher than all the elites. he trys his best to hide his power but he is very brutal when it comes to fighting. PL 17,700

Lionix is the cousin of king vegeta and an elite saiyan age 20 he believes that he is the strongest saiyan apart form the king and has almost an unlimited amount of pride. PL 15,000

Bountiz is the son of a saiyan general age 18 he is also a elite class, he is not very confident but likes to flirt with girls PL 8000

**Authors notes: I do not own DBZ but i do own my own characters please enjoy. this is just a little side project i came up with hope you like it.**

**Episode 1 meeting**:

"Come on Flakzz! you can do better than this!" Deep in the deserts of Planet vegeta two young saiyans were sparring with everything they had. "Thats it, move faster side to side, doge these punches."

Molt was throwing punches left right and center, while Flakzz his younger brother was doing his best to try and doge and block as many as possible. Suddenly Molt through a hard round house, Flakzz blocked the kick before it could connect with his head. "Nice thats what i like to see. Now lets see how you handle this."

Flying up high Molt raised his hand and started to charge energy into it. "Full power energy wave!" Shooting a massive blue beam of energy towards the younger saiyan. Flakzz was in a state of shock, he knew he didnt have enough power to stop or deflect the beam. "jezz come on bro are you trying to kill me?" He thought to him self. Crossing his arms over his face he began to charge as much power into his them in the little time he had.

The energy beam exploded on contact causing a massive explosion, after the smoke and dust cleared a young saiyan warrior was bent down on one knee still with his arms crossed over his face. Although his arms were now covered in burns and bruises. "Ha. whattt waasss thaaatt? yoouu call t..that a..." Flakzz had fallen to the ground and passed out. "Well i guess he couldnt take half of my power?" Molt said still in the air with his amrs crossed.

"Well i guess i had better get him to a healing tank before his wounds get worse." With that said Molt flew down to the ground and picked his brother up tossing him into a firemans lift. "Right were was the closest healing center again?" A few hours later Molt had taken his younger brother to a healing center and headed home.

"Well i guess i had better get you to a healing tank before his wounds get worse." With that said Molt flew down to the ground and picked his brother up tossing him into a firemans lift. "Right were was the closest healing center again?" A few hours later Molt had taken his younger brother to a healing center and headed home.

Beep...Beep...Beep. "ahgg... That blasted scouter hasn't stopped ring all day." "Molt report in. I repeat Molt report in." "Yeah yeah i'm coming, this had better be good. Molt reporting in whats the matting?" "Molt you have been called in by the king. Report in to the palace immediately. Out." "What the? Summoned by the king, what the hell for? Oh well i best not keep him waiting."

About 20 minuets later Molt arrived at the palace. "Wo i forget how big this place is." "Halt. Who goes there?" "My name is Molt i was told i have been summoned by the king?" Yes that is correct, please follow me, i will escort you inside." "yeah umm thanks." "This way." Molt followed the guard into the palace, and then proceeded to go through corridor after corridor, until they finally reached the throne room. "Please enter" the guard said.

"Alright." Molt pushed hard on the giant double doors pushing them aside. He then preceded to walk further into the throne room. It was a big hall, massive with big highly decorated stain glass windows of the saiyans past. the floor its self was solid marble the most expensive in the whole universe. Sat down the the royal throne was king vegeta him self, stood on either side of him was his elite guard. Stood to the right there was two more saiyans a young man, and the kings cousin.

Molt knelt on one knee and bowed, "you summoned me my king?" The king looked down at Molt and stroked his beard. "Arhh... Molt i beleave, come stand up so that i can measure your power level boy". Molt flinched at what the king had just said, he had become accustomed to hiding his true powers from other, but only to a certen extent. "Of course my king." King vegeta placed a scouter on his right ear and hit the button. The numbers started bleeping on the screen, suddenly the king showed a shocked expression. "Hmm this thing must be broken. Its saying that your power level is 15,000. Yet you are only a middle class fighter."

"Um. My lord, the scouter is not broken. Infact it is a new model." One of the guards next to him said. "What? Hmm... Very well then. I King Vegeta here by promote you. Molt a saiyan elite." Molt was speechless. He knelt back down to show respect. "Yes thank you my king it is an honor. But may i ask what was the reason i was summoned my lord?"

"Ahh. straight to the point i see. Yes the reason i have summoned you three hear is because i have received a mission form Frieza. That is why I am forming a squad of three. You could call it my special task force." King Vegeta said with a smirk on his face. "I have picked three of the top fighters form different classes. My cousin Lionix, i beleave you alright know. And this hear is Bountiz. Along with you Molt. I hear you are a very promising fighter and you were recommend by the Sargent of the middle class army."

"Its seems you are even more promising than i thought." Lionix stepped forwards. You could tell he was apart of the royal family, The way he walked always sticking his chest out with pride. and the trade mark hair. Although his was sticking almost to the left instead of straight up. He had a good build with huge arms, that had to be his main feature apart from the scar cutting through his left eye. His armor was a shoulder-less set with two leg guards on each side, and boar the royal crest on the chest plate. "So middle class you think your a mach for the elites do you? How did a runt like you even acquire the same power level as i. A member of the royal family?" The king stood up interrupting his cousin.

"That's enough Lionix, never mind that. Now i am placing you in charge of this mission. And i expect you to treat your team members with respect." Lionix backed off of Molt and bowed his head. "Of course my king." "Good. Now then i shall brief you on your mission. Frieza has requested that i send a squad of three to the planet Black." Bountiz looked shocked. "But my lord i heard that even Frieza's elite troops couldn't take that place." King vegeta started stroking his beard. "Yes i know it is a very difficult mission. The planets gravity is double our own. But reports show that their is to be a full moon on the planet three weeks from now. This is an excellent chance to show off the power of the saiyans. And i expect you to complete this mission with in three days."Dismissed!"

All three saiyans bowed and left never turning their backs to the king in respect. as soon as the doors closed behind them Bountiz turned to the others. "In three days is he mad? We cant do that in three days! not even Friezas elites could pull it off." Lionix punched him in the shoulder. Not hard but hard enough to tell him to shut up. "What are you talking about we are saiyans we can do anything! So i wont have a cry baby on my team you got that!" Bountiz put his head down in shame at the loss of his pride. Lionix turned to Molt with a questing look. "And what say you middle class?"

Molt just crossed his arms and smiled. "Sounds exciting. Now if you'll excuse me i have training to do." With that said Molt turned around and walked off. Lionix watched him every step. "You little middle class scum i'll show you what the difference between being an elite and a middle class is." He thought to him self clenching his fists. Bountiz turned to look at Lionix. "well i better get going to. my dad wants me to do some training with him i guess i'll see you later."

Lionix just turned around and walked off "Whatever, make sure you train hard i dont want your father on my case if you die on this mission."

Bountiz laughed and put his hand behind his head "Haha yeah. Am sure once he hears about this he'll push me past my limits." Lionix walked off pretending not to listen, and muttered under his breath. "Your gonna need it kid."

When Molt got back home that night he found his brother, fully healed of his wounds sat on the coach. "I see you have recovered for that beating i gave you earlier." Flakzz turned to look at his older brother. "You bet this time i wont go down so easy!" Molt crossed his arms over his chest. " Oh really care to put that to the test?" Flakzz smiled. "Lets go!"

The brother set down at a nice little training spot away form the royal city of Vegeta. It was a nice place lots of open space, nice green grass and a beautiful waterfall. "Alright Flakzz this time i'll use about 60% of my power. you think you can Handel that?" Flakzz smiled and took his fighting stance. "Ha thats to easy!" Charging forwards Flakzz started with a spinning back kick to the gut, but Molt just side stepped out of the way.

"Gonna have to try harder little brother!" Molt through a right cross connecting with Flakzz's face sending him flying. Flakzz back flipped and and slid along the ground. "That one hurt maybe i overestimated my new power." "Alright no holding back now big bro. Am gonna give you everything i've got!" Flakzz tapped his scouter waiting for the numbers to come up he took another fighting pose. "Ugh his power is at 10,620. And hes only useing 60% of his power. Alright then time for my new technique."

Molt was still stood with his arms crossed. "well if you wont come to me then i guess i'll have to start things off." With that said Molt charged at Flakzz. He through a spinning back kick aimed for the head but Flakzz dodged under it just in time. He then tried to land a hard right hook to the kidney but Molt court the punch.

"your gonna have to do better than this little brother." Flakzz smiled. "I was planning on you catching my punch." Flakzz then grabbed a hold of Molts wrist. "This way you cant escape!" Flakzz suddenly started charging up as much energy into his free fist as he could. "THIS IS IT!" he screamed. His hand burst into what looked like a wild blue flame of energy.

Molts scouter started to bleep loud. Taking the split second to check it he was very surprised. "15,000! How did you do gather so much energy? Wait tha." he was cut off when Flakzz shouted. "To later big brother! TAKE THIS! SUPER ENERGY PUNCH!"

In the little time he had to react Molt gathered as much energy into his abs as he could to help soften the blow. Flakzz's fist connected hard with Molts core. Cracking his armor and sending him skidding about 20 yards along the ground. Molt fell to one knee clutching his stomach. "Ha... that wasn't bad at all little brother." Standing up he was pretty much undamaged apart form the little burn mark of a fist in the center of his abs. "Since when did you learn to concentrate energy into a single point to increase its power. Not many saiyans know how to do that i'm impressed. But it was not enough. Now its my turn."

Flakzz had a face on that pretty much said. Oh shit. Molt charged at Flakzz landing a solid uppercut to his gut. Then grabbing his throat he slammed him into the ground. "HA i'm not done yet!" Molt shouted, he then slammed a hard punch into Flakzz gut again. Flakzz couldn't even scream as blood was dribbling out of his mouth. Molt then pick his little brother up by the arm. "Come on little brother what happened to all that energy you had a minuet ago?" Molt then front kicked Flakzz in the face sending him flying.

Flakzz slammed into the ground barely conscious with blood dripping off is face. Molt landed infront of his brother and crossed his arms over his chest. "Well i guess i over did it a bit." walking up to his brother he crouched down. "Sorry little bro i didnt mean to hurt you. I just want to make you stronger. Anyway lets get you to a healing chamber again."

**End of first chapter hope you enjoyed :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors notes: I do not own DBZ but i do own my own characters please enjoy. this is just a little side project i came up with hope you like it.**

**Episode 2: The low class raditz**

One week had pasted so far and molt was getting board quickly. "ahgg... Flakzz is out on a mission and i have no one to train with. Well i guess i could go train by my self, it is a nice day after all. Would be such a waste to stay inside all day." With that said molt grabbed his standard armor consisting of two shoulder guards, one groin guard and two leg guards. He then grabbed his boots and his scouter.

Walking out of his apartment Molt noticed that the sun was at its peak in the bright purple sky. Saiyans were flying here and there. Some dressed in armor and others in their normal clothes. On planet Vegeta there was no need for cars or hover crafts as every one could fly. "Ahh what a beautiful day. Perfect for some hardcore training." With that said and done Molt blasted off into the sky letting the cool wind blow through this hair.

After flying for about 20 minuets Molt landed at the usual place with the water fall. "Alright then lets get down to business." He started with a few stretches to help loosen up the muscles. After this he started with push ups. 1000 later he got back up and started throwing punches and kicks. "Remember Molt technique is always more important than pure strength." He said to him self.

About an hour had pasted and Molt was starting to build a good sweet. He had taken his armor off and was in a pair of training shorts. "500.. 501.. 503... 504... 505. Wo am beat this rock is a lot heavier than i thought it would be." Molt was doing squats with a massive boulder that must of weighed at least 150kg or times 10 on planet vegeta 1500kg. Suddenly Molts scouter bleeped. "hmm a power level of 200. Must be a Tiger or something.

"HAAA!" A scream followed by a little explosion court Molts attention. Walking for about a minuet he came across a small boy with long wild black hair who seemed to be training. "Whats this a young saiyan, hmm looks to be about 8 or 10 and only a power level of 200. Must be a low class."

The young boy noticed Molt and turned around. "Hey who are you?" the young boy demanded. "Well your a feisty one. Whats your name kid?" The boy looked up at Molt noticing his amazingly toned muscles. "i.. i'm Raditz sir. Son of Bardock." Molt scratched his chin pondering to him self. "Hmm Raditz eay. Bardock now where have i heard that name before? Oh yeah! Bardock is the low class who is said to be as strong as the elites. so your his son ha?"

Raditz shook his head. "Yeah what of it. Whats it to you?" Molt looked at Raditz again. "Nothing i just thought you might be stronger, you know 200 for your age is a bit embarrassing." Raditz looked down at the floor depressed. "S.. Shut up. I'll show you. I'll SHOW ALL OF YOU! I AM NOT A WEAK!" With that Raditz charged at molt with everything he had. Molt just pushed his hand against Raditz's head holding him at arms length while Raditz windmilled trying to hit his opponent.

Molt laughed to him self. "well kid i'll give you an A for guts. But for everything else. Well am afraid you suck." Raditz stopped and stepped back. "I dont need you to tell me that. Everybody always makes sure i know that." He sat down on the floor. "I'm a failure to my father and to his name. I should just give up." Molt was about to say something harsh but he stopped him self.

"Well you know kid, Even the weakest of us can rise to become the strongest. All it takes is hard work and effort." Raditz looked up with hope on his face. "You mean it. You mean that i could be strong?!" Molt just crossed his arms, "Well yeah kid no one is just born strong they have to earn it." This time Raditz stood up. "W..Will... You help me become stronger please?!" He said bowing his head to the floor. Molt looked kind of shocked but then his face softened up. "Well I guess i can help you, but i'll warn you now kid. You might die" Raditz's got up and nodded. "I'll do my best not to disappoint this time."

"Alright then kid follow me, I'll agree to train you. But you must keep this little secret between us ok?" Raditz nodded his head. "Yes sir!" Raditz followed Molt over to his training spot. "All right kid first i want you to completed 200 push ups, 100 leg raises and 500 squats." Raditz smiled. "Right!" Raditz went over to a soft big of grass and started on his exercises while Molt picked up his massive rock and started doing more squats. About an hour pasted and Raditz was exhausted.

"Mr Molt.. I... I'm done" Raditz said still trying to catch his breath. "I see good. Next i want you to do 100 sets of sprints." Raditz looked shocked. "What more exercise, what about fighting?" Molt just looked at Raditz and pulled a hard expression. "With a weak body like yours you cant fight yet we have to toughen you up first. got it?" Raditz stepped back and nodded his head. "Yes i understand!" He started doing his sprints push as fast as he could so that Molt didnt shout at him.

After he had finished his sprints he dropped to the floor exhausted. "Whats the matter kid is that all you got?" Raditz looked up at his new mentor. "No way i can still go." Molt smiled. Thats what i like to hear. Now carry that boulder over there up and down that hill 50 times and then come and get me when your done." Raditz walked off pulling a face starting to wish he had never asked Molt to train him.

Molt picked up his scouter and hit the button aiming it at Raditz. "Hmm looks like his power has already increased by 20 units. Tomorrow maybe we can start on his fighting technique." Raditz was running up and down the hill while carrying a boulder that was about half the size of him. His biceps were killing him along with the rest of his body. "I can do this. I can do this!" He thought to him self pushing him self for his last rep. He dropped the boulder and it rolled down to the bottom of the hill Molt stopped it with his foot and picked it up spinning it on his index finger. "Come on kid dont tell me you had trouble ith this pebble?"

Raditz looked at Molt envious. "No! I was just taking my time that all." Molt smiled. "Oh really so if i told you to do another set of 100 you could do it easy?" Raditz froze and started to panic. "Um.. Ummmm. Of course i could!" Molt Started laughing hard. "Alright kid you have guts. Now go home and get some rest meet me here tomorrow at noon." Raditz looked revealed that he was done for the day. "Ok thank you mist Molt." Molt turned around dropping the rock. "Dont sweet it kid, now gone on get out of here."

With that said Raditz flew off and out of sight. Molt walked back over to his armor. "Hmm what time is it?" Looking at his scouter which also displayed the time. "Only 5.15. Gives me enough time to go get some food."

He picked up his belonging and flew off into the sky Heading back towards the royal city of Vegeta. After about 20 minuets of flying Molt landed in the center which was busy with saiyans every where. Their were stalls all over the place selling whatever the owner had go his hands on. whether it be food, clothes, gems and armor and new models of scouters.

Beer gardens wear all full with saiyans all drinking and gambling and sharing story's of missions they had been on. The occasional fight broke out leading to one full on bar fight glasses and energy beams flying all over the place. Molt walked into a shop which was pretty much a convince store. "Right then lets see what do i fancy for dinner?" Half an hour later Molt was leaving the store with almost 50 bags full of different foods. "well this should do for tonight i guess." He said to him self.

"Hey molt i heard you got promoted by the king him self is it true? "Yeah i heard your power level was 15,000!" Molt was speech less. All he wanted to do was get something for dinner. "But no i have to get swamped but a crowd of people because i became a celebrity for become an elite." suddenly everyone stepped aside and a large figure came pushing through to the front. "How did a puny little punk like you become an elite?" Molt looked up at the huge saiyan infront of him. He must of been at least 8 feet tall and was built like a brick s**** house.

Molt just walked away not wanting to bother with this guy because he was hungry. The huge saiyan suddenly lashed out aiming a strike to the back of Molts head. "Dont walk away from me punk!" Molt just side stepped letting the huge mass of muscle be carried over by the weight he put into his punch. Molt looked at the huge saiyan as he got up even more pissed off than before. "I'll warn you now if you want to taste the floor feel free to attack me again. Every went silent and the huge saiyan growled. "ARRGG! DONT MOCK ME!" He charged Molt throwing a big left hook. this time Molt dropped his bags and stepped under the hook. The huge saiyan looked around confused.

"What the. where did he go!?" "I'm right here." The huge saiyan turned around and came to a sudden stop. The crowd gasped with shock. Molt had chopped the big brute in the throat stunning him where he stood. But he didnt end it their. "Didnt i say you would taste the floor if you attacked me again?" With that Molt grabbed the brutes head and with sickening crunch slammed his head into the ground. Molt walked over to his bags and picked them up. "Now then does anyone else wish to challenge me to a fight or can i go home now?"

The entire crowd was silent No one said a word and with that Molt flew off home.A few hours later Molt had destroyed his dinner leaving all the blows and plates allover the kitchen. "Ahh that was good. Hmm i wonder how Flakzz is doing out on his mission." Flicking through tv channels he pondered trying to remember which radio frequency his brothers scouter was on. "Oh yeah. Now i remember i think it was 98.40506. Yeah that one. Hey Flazz this is Molt come in?" He waited a few seconds for a reply but he got nothing.

"FLAZZ YOU LITTLE SHIT I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME ANSWER THE SCOUTER!" This time he got a response. "Ahh ok ok. I was sleeping you know. Whats up bro?" Molt laughed to him self."Well i was just wondering how the mission was going? you finished yet?" Flakzz just puffed. "Yeah we finished about two days ago. But we have to stay for another few days to wait for Frieza troops to get here it sucks man." Molt was still flicking through tv at this point. "God you think with all the channels in the universe their would be something worth wile watching?" Flakzz Just sighed. Well anyway bro am going back to bed ok i'll see you in a few days peace out." "Yeah ok Flazz take it easy bro."

**End of chapter 2 hope you guys injoyed it feed back would be nice :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors notes: I do not own DBZ but i do own my own characters please enjoy. this is just a little side project i came up with hope you like it.**

**Episode 3: Intense sparring**

The next day Molt awoke to the sun shining through his bedroom window. "Arrgg... What time is it." He looked over to the side of hid bed where there was a holographic clock. "Hmm 10.45 I guess i should get up." Molt sat up out of his double bed. Being an elite had its perks with money allowing him to get a few more new things. He walked over to the bathroom stretching and scratching his back with his tail. Molt looked in the mirror his dark black eyes still had sleep in them and his hair (Which is pretty much like Vegetos) was messy spiking all over the place. He stepped through a glass door and push a button on the wall. Water started coming out from the shower head and hot steam from the walls.

"Nothing beats a nice hot shower in the morning" He thought. after he had washed off he walked out and powered up his aura a little bit drying off instantly. "Alright then. Breakfast time!" Molt started routing through his kitchen placing a huge bowl on the side and throwing about 1kg of oats into it. "Ahh nothing better than a bowl full of oats in the morning." He placed them into a microwave looking thing and pressed the go button. After a few seconds it pinged and he pulled the bowl out.

After eating breakfast he started getting dressed pulling on a pair of training shorts again, and then placing his armor on. He walked to the door and slipped his combat boots on and grabbed his scouter. "Alright time to go." Half an hour later Molt landed in the place he agreed to meet Raditz again. "Hmm looks like hes later. Well i guess it still is about 5 to. Well i better get warmed up." About 20 minuets past and Molts scouter started bleeping again. "Ahh power level of 250. That must be Raditz. Wait whats this? A power level of 10,000. Who could that be?" Molt crossed his arms over his chest and watched as the two landed infront of him.

It was Raditz but he was with someone this time. Atall and well built fight from the looks of it. he had black spiky hair and wore green shoulderless armor with two leg guards. The adult stepped forwards. "So your Molt i presume? I am Bardock this boys father." Molt looked a bit surprised. "Well Bardock i must say it is an honor to meet you, but what do you want with me?" Bardock stepped even further forwards this time. "I'll tell you now. Who do you think you are training my son with out my permission?" Molt uncrossed his arms sensing a fight coming. "Well i didnt think that i would need your permission to have to train him. I thought you would be pleased as he was so weak already. I thought i would do you a favor."

Bardock started laughing."Well you are true that he is weak, but he is still my son and if anyone is going to train him they have to prove them selves to me first. So how about it. Fight me and lets see what you've got?" Molts eyebrow twitched slightly. "So you wanna fight me eh. Ok then I need a good workout i guess you will suffice." Bardock smiled. "I was thinking the same thing. Don't think i haven't heard of you. The middle class fighter who got promoted to an elite by the king him self. Lets see just how strong you are."

With that said both saiyans stared at each other. Raditz seeing that the battle had already began flew off into a safe distance to watch. Molt was staring at Bardock and Bardock back at Molt. Suddenly Bardock charged. "Hes fast!" Molt thought. Bardock appeared right infront of him throwing a hard cross aimed at the body. Molt however saw through it and twisted to the side throwing a left round house towards Bardock's head. Bardock blocked the kick with his free arm and grabbed Molts leg.

"Not bad kid but let me show you how a really saiyan fights." Bardock was just about to make his move and start spinning Molt round by his leg But Molt had other plans. At the last second he jumped off his free leg and throw another kick at Bardock's unguarded body. In order to avoid the strike Bardock was forced to let go and move out of the way. "Not bad kid. How about we skip the warm up and get straight to it?" Molt smiled. "I was thinking the same thing."

Raditz was amazed. "Molt is alot stronger than i though if he can keep up with dad." The two warriors prepared for the other to make a move both in perfect fighting poses. This time Molt was the one to make the first move. Charging in he through a small energy blast at the ground causing dust to get in the way of Bardock's vision. Molt fist then connected with Bardock's face catching him off guard but he wasn't done yet. Bardock suddenly dropped to the floor and delivered a spinning sweep kick to Molts legs.

Molt spotted this just in time and jumped But fell right into Bardocks trap as he spun back round and though a hard right cross at Molts core. Molt blocked the punch but realized to late that Bardock had also charged an energy attack in his hand. "Oh crap." Molt thought to himself as the energy attack went off causing a small but powerful explosion. Molt was blow back by the force but otherwise he was ok. Bardock on the other hand was no wear to be seen. "What the where did he go?" Molts scouter picked up on Bardocks power at the last second. "Their you are!" Turning around Molt side stepped a right hook and delivered his own body shot. Bardock on the other hand was already a step ahead this time.

Spinning in the to the side Bardock delivered a spinning back elbow to Molts head knocking him off balance. He then grabbed Molt from behind and proceeded to suplex him head first into the ground.

Bardock picked Molt up by the hair and kneed him in the face. "I Know your not done yet boy. Get up." Molt cracked Bardock in the stomach causing him to let go. "Ha guess you figured me out old timer. Its been a while since i've had such a challenge." Bardock was still gripping his stomach. "That was a good shot kid. It would seem you are strong. But i'm still holding back. I guess i should start getting serious." Molt smiled. "Yeah me to." At the same time both fighters took and stance and started powering up.

Raditz was still watching from the side lines. "Wo looks like their both getting serious." He clicked on his scouter to check out their power levels. "What the? Bother power levels are at 15,000.. No their still going up! 16,000... 16,700... 17,000! What 17,500!" Both saiyans stopped powering up and took thir fighting poses. well kid it looks like your a lot stronger than i thought you would be." Molt smiled. "Yeah you to Bardock you sure do live up to your reputation."

"Thats enough talk though kid. Time to fight!"Both saiyans charged in clashing in the middle. Punches and kicks connecting every wear. It looked to be an almost even fight, but Bardock was gaining the upper hand from his years of fighting and experience. Bardock hit Molt hard with a right hook and then with a strong knee to the body Molt backed off a bit trying to catch his breath. Bardock didnt hold up though he got straight back into him catching every little opening and mistake he made.

Molt wasn't finished yet though. He got a few good shots in on Bardock connecting a strong jab to the nose he followed through with a hard cross to the chin and the an even stronger hook to the body. This caused Bardock to double over. Molt gaining the upper hand for a split second took full advantage and delivered a hard knee to Bardocks face. Although Bardock didnt stay down for long and was soon on the offensive again. As the two titans clashed Raditz could only watch starstruck as his father and new mentor fought with everything they had.

An hour past and both fighters were starting to tire out. Bardock through a right round house which Molt ducked under. Not expecting Bardock to follow through with another spinning side kick striking Molt in the ribs. "ARGG!" Molt shouted as blood spat out of his mouth. Stumbling back exhausted clutching his ribs. Bardock smirked. "Looks like that one hurt." Molt looked up and smiled. "Yeah you keep telling your self that i'm not done yet. I've still got a trick up my sleeve." Bardock had a surprised look on his face.

"Oh yeah well lets see it then!" Molt stood back up. "Alright then how'd you like this! ARRGGGG!" Molt began charging even more power as Raditz was still watching the fight he saw that his scouter started tracking Molts power level. "What the 17,600... and now 17.700! Hes even stronger than dad!" Bardocks scouter was smashed and couldnt see what his power level was. But he could tell that it had just increased.

"So you were still hiding some power ey? Well your gonna need it!" both warriors charged in at full speed clashing in a hold for power both giving it everything they had. Both fighters could see that they were still equal in power and that the struggle wouldn't end anytime soon. Molt suddenly leaned back surprising Bardock. "How'd you like this!" Molt through his head forwards deviling a devastating headbutt. A loud smash could be hear and both fighters let go and fell to one knee.

Bardocks head was now bleeding where Molt had connected his headbutt. But molt was on the verge of passing out. "It seems that you attack backfired ey kid." Molt laughed to himself. "Well i guess it is a double edged sword after all. I didnt expect you to have such a hard head." Bardock just smiled and stood up. "Thats it you have proven to me that you are a strong fighter. I hear by give you permission to train my son." Molt looked up at Bardock. "But we arnt finished yet?" Bardock laughed. "You have guts kid thats for sure. What was your fathers name boy?" Molt looked surprised and responded. "Ka.. His name was Kakarot." Bardock smiled. "That is a good name i will remember it well. Fair well Molt son Of Kakarot."

With that said Bardock took off into the sky and flew off. At this point Molt was exhausted and was on the verge of passing out. Raditz flew down to where Molt was crouched on the floor. "WOW! Molt you did it! No one has every gone toe to toe with my dad at full power like that!" Molt looked up at the boy. "Well kiddo i guess that means that i get to train you after all. But first you think you could give me a hand." Raditz nodded his head and helped Molt up trying to support him.

"Well kid your dad sure is strong. I gotta say i think he would even be a match for King Vegeta." Raditz looked up at Molt in surprise. "What you think so! Really? wooo... My dads the coolest!" Raditz shouted letting go of Molt and raising his hands in the air. With nothing to support him Molt fell face first into the ground and passed out. Raditz looked down at him. "Oh crap Molt are you ok? I better get him to a healing chamber right away."

**End of chapter 3. I know bardock only had a power of around 10,000 but he is one of my faviourt dbz characters so i just had to make him a bit stronger. Any way hope you enjoyed! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors notes: I do not own DBZ but i do own my own characters please enjoy. this is just a little side project i came up with hope you like it.**

**Episode 4: Take off for the mission**

As for the next week and six days, well they pasted quite quickly. Fist it took a full day for Molt to recover form his battle with Bardock. Then Molt started training Raditz for three days. His training consisted of the basic body strengthening exercises to help toughen him up. Then Molt would spar with him Only using about 10% of his power. But the training was very effective it helped raise Raditz's power level by another 200 units. Giving him a total power level of 550. After the three days of training with Raditz had past he was sent off on mission to a weak planet to take it over. This left Molt with not much to do for a full day so he just went out and partied with some of his old buddies.

The day after that His younger brother came back from his mission and the sparring started back up again. Flakzz had increased his power level to 8000 units and he was promoted to a middle class fighter. The brothers spent a full 4 days sparring non stop helping make them even stronger than before. Molts power had risen a lot after the fight with Bardock and all of the training with his brother.

On the fourth day away from his mission he went out to waste land so he could give him self and power scan. Molt was very surprised at the results. His power level had gone from 17,700 to 21,00 at max he had now even surpassed the King of all saiyans. Although he would never reveal that to anybody not even his little brother for it would be considered treason if anybody was to have a power higher than the king. Although he had heard about an old forgotten law that the King could be challenged for the title but it seemed that every body was happy with him being King so why change it?

The next day Molt was out just walking through the city. Although this wasn't just any part of the city it was reserved for saiyan elites only. As Molt walked through he could see how different everything was. the pubs didnt have fights every 10 seconds. and every one just seemed to have more class. even the street venders were of higher class and the items they sold to. The streets and shops were more decorated than the lower parts of the city every building was in perfect condition and the newest model. But the biggest difference had to be the women. Their seemed to be alot more of them and they seemed to be even prettier, they wore better clothes. Had better sets of armor they even smelled better.

As Molt was walking past what seemed to be a popular place he was stopped by a well built figure. "Wo there kid you new in these parts?" Molt looked over to him. He didnt seem like a fret so he replied. "Yeah i am my names Molt." The older saiyan smile. "Oh yeah i've herd of you. Your the one that got promoted my King vegeta him self!" Molt sweet dropped in his mind. "How does every body know about that?" He shuck the thought off as he was pulled into the club. "Come on in kid free of charge for you have what ever you want on the menu its on the house!"

Molt just smiled "Umm thanks I guess." He didnt really know what to say that was the first time he had ever been offered a free meal. Molt walked in to find that the place was full of people. Saiyans and other aliens either working there or part of Frieza's army. Molt walked down A row of tables trying to find a free seat at the bar. He could hear that other were whispering about him. Some saying things about the things he was wearing, others about how good looking he was. Molt found a free seat at the bar and sat down.

A robotic bar tender came over to him. "Hello their sir how are you today may i get you anything?" Molt looked even more surprised now the elite part of the city sure was different in every way. "Umm yeah the guy at the door said i could have what ever i wanted on the menu said it was on the house." The robot conferred this to be true and handed Molt a menu and then placed a green smoothie infront of him. "This is from the group sat on table 7." Molt look around for the table labeled number 7. As he found it it consisted of a group of two guys and three girls.

The robot started to wipe the counter and said "I beleave that they wish you to join them sir." Molt looked at the robot. "Oh right. Well i guess it would be rude not to." Molt walked over to the table. One of the guys with his arm over one of the girls shoulders looked at him. "Hey man your the famous middle class aint you?" one of the girl looked up at him. "Yeah hes the one that got promoted by King vegeta him self." The other guy who was sipping on a purple drink placed his glass down. "Thats cool man. Ya know its not every day that the King promotes someone him self. You must be something special."

Molt placed his hand behind his head not being used to so much praise. "Well i thought he did it all the time?" Molt said. One of the girls just started laughing "Yeahhh and he just goes around handing out meddles to." The guy that had his arm around one of the girls seemed to be of decent build he had blackshort spiky hair and good features. In face so did the other guy but his hair was long and straight. Two of the girls had long curly hair. one having two bangs hanging on each side of her face an the other had a head band in holding her hair out of her face.

The last girl interred Molt she seemed to have a small frame her hair was a light brunet and it fitted her well. She had a fringe that was combed over her head Molt couldnt help but notice that her lips where a cherry red and her eyes were a dark green color. One of the guys noticed that Molt was looking at the third girl. "Hey come on man sit down, dont be shy." Pointing to a seat next to the girl Molt was looking at.

"Yeah sure. umm thanks" Molt said taking a seat. "So my names Snicks. That their is Mazz." Pointing to the other guy. "This hear is Galix, thats twisty." And then pointing to the last girl. "And thats Rippless." Molt looked at them all nodding his head. "I'm Molt its um nice to meet you all." Not being used to this form of mannerism he at a loss of what to do. When low classes introduced them selves they would pretty much end up headbutting each other. Middle classes would just shout and end up trying to out do the other with an arm wrestle. But the elite didnt show any form of violence just a wave of the hand or a nod of the head.

To be honest he kind of missed the violence it was how he was brought up after all. "Well i guess this is kind of nice as well." He thought to him self. One of the girls moved a bit closer to him this was Twisty. "So Molt do you have anyone your seeing or?" Mazz turned around and looked at her with an annoyed expression. "Hey come on Twisty leave the poor guy be hes just sat down." She turned around and puffed "Aww your no fun." Molt was almost ready to push her off to. Back in the lower parts of the city if a women came on to you and you didnt like her all you had to do was push her off you or even to the ground. guess it was different for the elites.

Snicks looked over at Molt. "So just how strong are you if you got promoted by the King hum self?" Every one looked at Molt waiting for him to tell them. Molt just raised his hands in defense "Hey i only have a power level of 15,000 not that impressive." All the others looked shocked and amazed at the same time. "Not that impressive! 15,000 that super elite level never mind just elite!" Twisty said. Mass whistled "Well i'd be no mach for you haha my powers only at 9,000."

Molt pretended to be impressed Snicks laughed "Well i would love to spar with you my power is at 12,600, i might be abke to hold my own against you." Twisty and Galix looked excited "Yeah that sounds like a great idea. how about we get out of hear and head to a sparring center?" Molt look at all of the others. "Well i dont have anything else to do. it would be nice to stretch my legs." Galix looked over at Rippless. "What do you think Rippless who do you thinks gonna win?" The teenage girl lowered her head trying not to blush. "We.. Well i think it will be a close one." Twisty pulled on Molts arm. "come on lets go lets go."

The group of six headed over to a local sparring center (pretty much the gym) And head inside renting out a sparring room big enough for six. Molt was pretty impressed he had never been in side one of these before he had always just worked out outside. "Alright this way guys!" Mass said. Molt and Snicks entered the training room while the others went into the viewing room.

It had a a huge glass window so that they could see everything that was happening in the training room. "Alright then Molt lets see what you've got. I'll worn you now I'm not gonna hold back." Molt took his stance and smiled. "I wouldn't have it any other way. Bring it."

Snicks got into a fighting pose while Molt just stood with his hand by his sides. "Hm hes not even taking a stance looks like this guys is al... Wait a minuet. I.. I Cant see an opening! Molt smiled. "Whats the matter arnt you going to make a move?" Snicks Was still eying him up trying to find an opening. "Take this!" Snicks jumped up and launched a ball of energy at Molt. The energy ball exploded On contact and Snicks landed with a smile on his face. "See he wasn't so tough." The smoke cleared and Molt was still stud in the same position not damaged at all. "You were saying?" Molt questioned.

Snicks looked shocked "How did you come out unharmed from that?!" "I'll teach you to look down on me!" Snicks started throwing energy attacks left right and center. Molt started to walk towards Him each attack just seemed to bounce off of him. Molt stopped when he got about a yard from Snicks. Snicks tryed to step backwards but tripped. Molt walked even closer and raised his hand. "W..What are you?" Molt smile and helped Snicks up. "How are you so strong?"

Molt placed his hand on his chin. "Well i do a lot of push ups and sit ups. I also drink a lot of juice. The other saiyans all sweet dropped. Snicks just laughed. "Well what ever you do you sure are strong i see why the King promoted you him self." "Anyway i had better head home i need to make dinner for me and my brother i guess i'll see you guys later." Molt said waving at them. The rest of the saiyans waved back and all said their farewells.

Snicks turned to Mass "Did you get a reading of his power level?" Mass nodded his head. "Yeah it was at 18,000." Snicks gulped "That's the same power as the King! Well if anyone asks me i never saw anything." "Yeah you can see that again."

The next Three days past with out any problems and it was the day that Molt was to set off on his mission with Bountiz and Lionix. He said his farewells to his brother and headed over to the launch station. He could see that his pod had already been Prepared for him.

The coordinates had been set and all of his basic supply's had been stocked. King vegeta was there personnel to see them off. "Well Lionix, Molt, Bountiz. I wish you all good luck on this mission. And remember this is a chance to show Frieza what we saiyans are made of. Make you race proud."

All three saiyans bowed and replied "YES KING VEGETA!" with that said they each entered their assigned pods and hit the start button. The doors closed and then the pods shot off into space. The robotic voice kicked in. "Trip to Planet Black: 12 hours entering hibernation mode now." The sleeping gas started to be released and Molt started to drift off as millions of stars shot past his window at light speed.

**End of chapter 4 hoped you injoyed :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors notes: I do not own DBZ but i do own my characters please enjoy. this is just a little side project i came up with hope you like it.**

**Episode 5: Planet Black**

"Wake up Molt, arrival to the planet Black. In T minus three minuets." The computerized voice said as it interrupted the sleeping saiyan. Molt was sat with his arms crossed as he lifted his head to look out of his window. "I can see why they call it planet Black." He could see that the planet was a large one with two large rings around it. The planet its self looked almost as dark as space its self did, if not for the cosmic dust circling the planet it could be easily missed.

Molts scouter started bleeping and a familiar voice could be heard. "You awake yet middle class?" It was Lionix. "What do you want this early in the morning?" Molt said with a bit of humor.

"Hm. Just remember. First task is to eliminate any life form within a 100 yards diameter." Molt smirked. "Yeah i know I'll be done before you know it." The computer cut over the conversation. "Entering planets atmosphere now. Please brace for landing." As Molts pod hit the planets crust he was jerked forwards and backwards until it came to a stop. "Man they really need to install seat belts in these things."

"Welcome to Planet Black." The computers voice said as the door opened. Molt climbed out and hovered above where he had landed. He could see that the planet its self was a bit of a dump. The ground was what seemed to be covered in iron sand and the sky its self was a dark blue. "Hmm looks like the gravity is strong here." Molt hit his scouter and started scanning for any life forms. After a couple of seconds it looked on to 5 power levels each at about 5000. "So they are within the 100 yard diameter well i had best get to work."

Molt took off into the air flying at a normal pace. "Man this gravity makes all the difference i never though how much difference it would make. Maybe i could use it to train in? Haha would save me having to but weights." Molt landed about 20 yards away from the 5 life forms. They all turned and looked at the strange figure that had just landed infront of them.

"Well this is a surprise." Each one was at about 5ft tall and they all had two horns on their heads. One of them had a tail that seemed to resemble that of a lizards. Their skin color all varied as one had a green color and the others had different shades of red.

One of the creatures stepped forwards. "What do you want stranger?" Molt uncrossed his arms. "Well i guess it would be easier to show you." With that that he raised his hand and pointed his finger out like a gun. "Bang." A blue energy beam shot out of his finger and hit one of the red skinned creatures in the head. Molt shot again and again and again until their was only one left."

"What are you doing!" Why did you kill them?!" the green skinned lizard tailed alien cried as he tried to help his already dead friends. Molt pointed his hand over at the last alien. "Sorry pal. Its only business." With that said he shot a final beam of energy at the alien.

This time though to Molts surprise the lizard looking being deflected the beam. Molt looked surprised. "Well at least one of you has a bit of spunk." The green lizard look pissed. "I will not forgive you stranger. I WILL KILL YOU!" The lizard creature started powering up and caused Molt scouter to react. Molt watched as the numbers on his screen rose, but he was more surprised at the transformation that the lizard creature was taking.

The alien rose to about 8ft tall its muscles bulked out and its tail grew larger. its flat face started to sprout out into a snout. Its teeth grew in size into large fangs as did its hands. Its four fingers stuck together forming two large ones with its thumb turning into a third. Large claws sprang out of its finger nails like knives.

Molt looked at his scouter and the power reading read at 15,000. "Well this is a surprise. I never expected something like this." the now massive buff lizard opened its eyes. They were a dark yellow with a black slit in the middle. Full of rage and anger. "PREPARE TO DIE!" It shouted in a deep threatening voice as it charged in for the kill.

Molt took a fighting stance quickly. He didnt like to mess around on mission he just preferred to get it over and done with. The lizard swiped in with its massive black claws but Molt ducked under the attack. The lizard went for a knee trying to catch Molt with the horn on its knee. "So these creatures can transform. And it seems that they have sharp horns on its elbows and knees as well as finger tips, toes and even the heels. I had better not get hit my one of those or it cold leave a nasty mark."

Molt punched the massive lizard in the gut doubling it over he then kneed it in the face causing it to flip over. "I'm not done yet!" Molt then jumped up and axe kicked the monster in the center of its back slamming it into the iron sand.

The lizard tried to get back up but Molt placed a foot on its head. "I dont think so big guy." The lizard laughed as purple blood spat out its mouth. "I am no big guy. I'm just a small fry compered to the others. They will wipe you out stranger. BE PREPARED TO." It was cut off as Molt crushed its head under his boot. "Hm i look forward to it."

Molt walked away tapping his scouter. "Their they are better not keep them waiting." About 10 minuets later Molt landed in front of Lionix and Bountiz who had been waiting for him. "I thought you said you would be done in no time. we've been waiting." Molt smiled. "Well i ran into a little trouble. Have you encountered any of the planets inhabitant yet?" Lionix shuck his head. "No there was none in my landing area." Bountiz nodded to. "Yeah same. My scouter didn't pick any up with in 100 yards so i just came to meet Lionix."

"I see. Well i had better fill you in. So far i have encountered two kinds one with red skin and one with green skin. The red skinned ones didnt pose much of a fret they were only small with power levels of around 5000." Lionix cut him off. "So whats the problem then this should be easy if they are so weak." Molt shuck his head "No. The green skinned lizard was strong. After i killed the red skinned ones he transformed into a huge bulking monster. His power level was at around 13,000." Molt lied about the beings power level only being at 13,000 because the other only thought that his power was at 15,000. "But before i killed him he said that compered to the others he was a weakling. Which we will have to presume that they could be stronger than us."

Lionix laughed. "Well then we will just have to use the moon to destroy them. it should be easy. Bountiz have you located the moon yet?" Bountiz looked nervous "Umm well about that."

"What about it?" Lionix snapped. "Well i have found the moon. But." Lionix was starting to get annoyed now. "Come on spit it out!" Bountiz stopped playing with his fingers. "Well I'm afraid that its no where near being a full moon." Lionix snapped his neck round in shock. "WHAT! How can this be. We were told that their was supposed to be a full moon on this planet today." Bountiz lowered his head. "I'm sorry sir but i think we were given false information."

Lionix was now really angry. "Are you saying that the King gave us false information about our mission?" Bountiz was silent "No i didn't think so either." Suddenly all three of their scouters started bleeping. "Looks like we have three power levels coming in." Molt said. Bountiz read the powers out with a nervous voice. "Two are at 6000 and one is at 8000."

Lionix smiled. "Good i need a good warm up to stretch my legs." The three small green skinned lizards landed not 10 feet away from the three saiyans. Lionix stepped forwards. "Well well. Like lambs to the slaughter." The lizard with the power level of 8000 also stepped forwards. "We have been sent hear to kill you invaders.

If you comply will will let you go. If not you shall die. Its your choice." Lionix smiled. "How about we pick option three. We kill you and everyone else on this planet. Then sell it. Yeah that sounds good to me." The three lizards all nodded to one another. "So be it you have chosen death."

Molt took a ready stance. "Watch out they are about to transform." Just like he said all three of the lizards transformed. The lizard with a power level of 8000 had grow unto 10ft tall with a power level of 18,000. The other two had grown to 7ft tall with power levels of 15,000. Lionix also now took a fighting stance. "Well Molt it seems you were right about them being strong." Molt smiled. "Yeah this is gonna be a tough one." At this point Bountiz was bricking it he only had a power level of 9000 and didn't really have a lot of fighting experience.

"Pull your self together Bountiz, you are a saiyan don't make us look bad." Bountiz nodded and took a fighting stance. Even though his legs were shaking. Lionix turned to Molt. "So middle class lets see if you are worthy of being an elite." Molt smirked and turned to Lionix. "Lets see how worthy you are your self." Lionix didn't like that comment one bit. But he had no time to react as the Three bulking lizards charged at them.

The 10ft lizard went straight for Lionix landing a punch in his face sending him flying. The other two lizards went after Molt and Bountiz. One of the lizards swiped at Bountiz but he was able to doge. He then through a punch at the lizard but he court it. Kneeing him in the stomach and stabbing his knee horn through Bountiz'z core. The lizard pulled him off and dropped the injured saiyan to the ground.

Molt could see that Bountiz and Lionix were having trouble. "Shit i've gotta do something." Molt blocked the lizards first punch and side stepped its swipe at his throat. Molt this gave a right hook to the body and a hard chop to the back of its neck knocking the big lizard unconscious. Molt then charged at the second lizard that was about to crush Bountiz'z skull under his foot.

Meanwhile Lionix was in an all out fist fight with the 10ft monster of a lizard. He was taking a lot more damage than he was dishing out. Suddenly the lizard landed a hard uppercut to his chin sending him spinning. Lionix recovered in the air and shot an energy wave at the monster, but it just batted it aside and charged in again.

"Die!" The lizard about to crush Bountizs skull shouted. Bountiz looked up although it took all his strength. With the extra gravity and being damaged he couldn't really do much at the moment. The lizard stopped a mere inch away from his head as a fist suddenly entered through its abdominal area.

The lizard groaned in pain as it fell to the floor purple blood spilling out onto the iron sand. Molt looked at Bountiz. "You ok?" Bountiz smiled. "I've been better..." Molt laughed "Stay here am gonna go help Lionix." Bountiz just put his head on the ground and lay still.

Lionix was doing his best to doge and block as many attacks as he could but they were still getting through. The lizard landed a hard right cross to the face, then he followed through with a hard left uppercut knocking Lionix to the ground. Lionix groaned. "Why you over groan lizard." The monster picked him up by the throat. "Ready to die little man?" Its said in a deep sinister voice. Lionix just spat in its face. "Theirs my reply. Do your worst." The lizard growled and raised its fist. "TAKE THIS!"

At the last second Molt delivered a flying kick to the creatures back causing it to let go of Lionix. "Why you little! URGG..." the lizard looked down at the hand that had penetrated his abdomen. Lionix smiled. "DIE YOU OVER GROWN LIZARD!" He released a massive amount of energy that engulfed the lizard and burnt it to a crisp.

Lionix dropped down onto one knee. "Blast this planets gravity.. makes it difficult to move." He looked up at Molt who didn't have a scratch on him. "How did you come out undamaged from that battle?"Molt was about to crack a joke when his scouter went off again. He turned around to see a grey skinned lizard land this time. The lizard looked at its fallen comrades."It seems i was to late."

**End of chapter 5 hope you injoyed :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors notes: I do not own DBZ but i do own my characters please enjoy. this is just a little side project i came up with hope you like it.**

**Episode 6: Grey skinned lizard**

Lionix stood up next to Molt although he was injured and slightly beaten he was still full of pride. Molt hit the button on his scouter and watched as the numbers came up. "so this guy has a power of 10,000 at normal ey?" He said to him self. Lionix crossed his arms over his chest. "So have you come to die to then. Well allow me to help you with that!" Lionix charged in raising his fist to strike. "NO DONT LIONIX!" Molt shouted. He could see that Lionix was injured and with this heavy gravity his power was only at about 9000.

The grey skinned lizard side stepped out of the way and back handed Lionix in the face sending him skidding along the floor. The grey lizard looked over to Molt. "I was going to give you the option to flee. But now that you have killed my brethren i can not let you leave this place with your life." The lizard started to power up. Molt knew what was coming all to well. The lizard started to transform. It was the same as the others only it grew taller to about 12ft and its power level didn't seem to stop. Molt looked at his scouter. "21,000. Thats the same power level as me. But I'm still not used to this planets gravity yet. Meaning that I'm going to have to consider this guy stronger than me."

The massive lizard started to walk towards him. "So are you afraid yet. You should be!" The lizard charged at molt swiping down with its huge claws. Molt jumped backward but the lizards claw court his chin leaving a cut on the left side stopping just before his lips.

"Shit i still cant move freely in this gravity." (20x earths and 2x vegetas) The lizard spun around whipping its tail out, Molt ducked under it but didnt see the spinning back fist coming at him. It connected hard with Molts jaw knocking him a good few feet to the left. The lizard didn't stop there though the monster jumped in going for a superman punch. But this time Molt through a side kick nailing the monster in the abs. The blow wasn't enough to deal damage but it was enough to stop its attack.

The lizard dropped its guard. "I see you are much stronger than your friends over their." Molt smiled "Yeah and i see that your a lot stronger than your green skinned friends." The lizard smiled showing its huge fangs. "Well us grey skinned are the strongest of our kind. Although i am not the strongest i am still enough to deal with you. Prepare your self for you are about to die."

Molt took a fighting stance. "Not if i have anything to say about it!" The massive lizard charged in but this time Molt was ready. He kicked up at the iron sand using it as a distraction. Using this to his advantage Molt jumped up kneeing the lizard in the forehead. He then flipped over using the creatures horns to deliver a powerful knee to its back. The Massive lizard stumbled over but whipped its tail out grabbing Molt by the ankle.

Pulling Molt off balance the massive lizard spun around and smashed its massive fist into Molt face slamming him into the ground hard. The lizard then slammed a knee into Molts core causing him to cough up blood. "Don't worry I'm not through with you just yet." The creature said smiling to its self. It raised its hand straightening its hand out using its claws like a knife.

"DIE!" At the last second Molt opened his eyes and slammed an open pram against the creatures chest. It looked down confused. "HA what was that superposed to do?

Molt smiled. Suddenly a bright blue light started to form on the lizards chest. "W..WHAT THE!" Molt unleash all of his power "FULL POWER ENERGY WAVE!" The lizard was forced off and sent flying into the air with the beam of energy that Molt had released. It exploded in the air and a huge amount smoke covered the area it had exploded in.

Molt sat up holding his stomach. "That was close one. Alright you can come out now. I know that wasn't enough to finish you." The lizard emerged from the cloud of smoke and landed on the floor. "That wasn't half bad you are stronger than i thought." the lizard said. Molt grinned. "well i could say the same for you. But this time I'm not gonna hold back." This time the lizard was the one to grin. "Good show me what you've got!"

Both charged at the other clashing in the middle each one exchanging blow after blow. Lionix came to and pushed him self onto his hands and knees. Shaking his head to try and clear his vision he noticed that Molt and the grey lizard where both giving it everything they had. "What in the? how can Molt keep fighting?" Looking over to where Bountiz was led unconscious he spotted a scouter.

He was able to crawl over to it unnoticed by the two other being battling it out. "Right then, lets take a look at your powers." He said still wounded. The scouted began to lock on to the two power levels and numbers started to appear on the screen. Lionix looked in shock as the numbers came to a stop. "H..How can this be? Both are at 21,000. Wait! No. Molt is going up 21,500. How in the world did he become so strong. he has to be the strongest saiyan I've ever seen. That impossible. That makes him stronger than me! Than the King..."

The two titans continued to battle it out with all their power. niter gaining the upper hand. Molt was able to land a hard right hook to the lizards head giving him a fraction of a second to throw another shot. Putting as much energy into the attack in the little time he had Molt smashed down on the lizards head with a double handed strike knocking the lizard down to the ground. Molt flew down falling onto one knee, he was starting to get tired now the gravity taking its tole on his injured body. "Man this guys tough. I'd had better think of a plan before he gets back up. I wont be able to last much longer now.

The lizard go back up and walked out of the small crater it had made hitting the ground. "That was a nice hit you landed. But i can tell your getting tired now soon you wont even be able to defend your self." Molt knew he was right. He was getting tired and starting to get a bit sloppy with his technique. "I have to finish this soon. But how?" Suddenly the idea popped into his head. He remembered the time he was sparring with his younger brother Flakzz. And when he put as much power into a single point as he could raising it power above his own power level. "Thank Flakzz looks like your technique is about to save me."

The lizard to a fighting stance. "Alright little man time to finish you off." With that said he charged in at Molt. Molt put his hand behind his back and started to charge his energy into it. Focusing on the middle knuckle. The massive lizard through a hard hook but Molt was able to doge it. The out of no where the lizard thrust forwards and grabbed Molt by the throat. "Time to end this." The lizard growled. Molt smiled in the clutches of the lizard. "I couldn't agree more." The lizard seemed surprised at this and raised his free hand into a knife point.

Lionix was watching from the side. "Oh no that lizards got him. Its all over." The scouter on his face started bleeping again. "What where is that power level coming from?!" Seeing that the scouted had locked onto Molts hand hidden behind his back. the numbers were reading at 30,000. "HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE!"

Molt brought his hidden hand from behind his back and through it forwards hitting the lizard in the abdomen. The force of the punch caused the lizard to burst open from the center of its body. Purple blood and grey parts of flesh exploded out the back of its body. Not even realizing that had just happened the lizard dropped Molt and fell to the ground.

Molt dropped down to one knee he was exhausted having used the last of his energy on that attack he couldn't even stand up. Molt Then fell onto his back some how the iron sand seem very comforting in his battered condition. Lionix at this point was in shock never had he seen such power form a saiyan before. He was relived yet angry at the same time.

Lionix picked up Bountiz placing him over his shoulder walked over to Molt. "It would seem that you are worth of being an elite saiyan after all. But dont think that i have any respect for you now." Molt just smiled at Lionix and passed out. "Ha your perfetic." With that said Lionix picked up Molt as well and started flying slowly back to their space pods. "Curse this gravity its really making you two heavy damn it." Lionix complained to him self.

Finally arriving at the space pods he placed Bountiz inside and turned the life support system on. "That's one. Now for the other. I guess i have no choice if we want to survive this place I'm gonna need your power. Saying that he placed Molt into his space pod and turned on the life support system.

"Thats all i can do for now its should take a few hours for them to both recover. until then i will have to stand watch for anymore of them lizard creatures. Lionix slumped down leaning against one of the space pods. "Blast that middle class. How dare he surpass the royal family. I will not settle forrr thiiss..." Lionix passed out form exhaustion and fell down to the iron sand.

From deep out of space their was a horned tyrant watching a huge screen that was displaying the battle of Molt and the grey lizard. "Hmm so that saiyan was able to defeat perfetic excuse for a lizard." a shadow came out from the dark room. "Um my lord that lizard had a power level of 21,000. That is only 2000 away from my own." The dark figure was holding a glass of wine and twirling it around. "It woudl seem so..."

Back on planet Black Lionix had come to and was using the only remaining scouter to try and track down the strongest power level. "Hmm... A power of 6000. 7000. another one of 6000. a few below 5000. Whats this? a power of 12,000 and another one of 15,000. From what i have seen so far these lizards don't walk around in their true forms. Which mean that if those two big powers transformed they would be extremely strong. I can see why even Frieza's elites had trouble with this place. That grey skinned lizard was almost as strong as Zarbon, which means it was stronger than Dodoria. What was his power level again? If i remember correctly it was around 20,000. That also means that Molt as surpassed Friezas right handmen."

Just as Lionix was being to get even more lost in thought. One of the ships doors opened Bountiz walked out over to him. Lionix scanned his power level and saw that it had gone up to 11,000. "Well I'm glade to see your ok." "Bountiz said. Hows Molt doing?" Lionix pointed to one of the other space pods. "Hes a little worse for wear but he should be alright in about an hour." Bountiz wet and sat down to Lionix. "Man i still haven't gotten used to this gravity yet how about you?" Lionix smirked. "I am a super elite saiyan of the royal family. A little extra gravity is nothing to me." Of course he was lying. His pride wouldn't let him admit that his body had still not adjusted to the increase yet.

"Right you take watch. I'm gonna get some rest and try and recover. Take this scouter but be careful with it its the last one we have. If anything happens come and wake me." Bountiz nodded. "Alright leave it to me Lionix."


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors notes: I do not own DBZ but i do own my characters please enjoy. this is just a little side project i came up with hope you like it.**

**Episode 7: The full moon**

A few hours had past Lionix and Molt were still in the pods healing. Bountiz was still taking watch. Fortunately no other lizard creatures had come to try and kill them. Bountiz could tell that he was stronger now that he had recovered but would still get his but kicked if he was to fight anymore of them lizards. Giving him self a power scan the scouter displayed 11,000. "So it is true every time a saiyan get the crap beaten out of him he comes back even stronger... THAT F****** SWEET!" Suddenly the scouter started to bleep. It was showing two large power levels heading their way. "Oh crap. If these guys are as strong as this thing says were gonna have no chance."

Two grey skinned small lizards landed with their arms crossed to see Bountiz get up nervously. Bountiz looked at the scouter. It was reading 12,000 and 15,000. the less powerful lizard stepped forwards. "Do you mind if i take this one he looks weak." The other lizard just smiled. "Yeah go for it i can wait." Bountiz new that this time he was by him self. "Looks like i have no choice but to hold them off until Molt and Lionix have recovered."

The less powerful lizard stepped forwards. "Alright then hear i go." He flew in forwards throwing a right cross. Bountiz blocked the punch and countered with his own. The lizard also blocked the punch. "Well it seems that we are about equal in power. Lets see what you've got kid." The two started throwing punches and kicks neither was landing any but they both kept at it. Bountiz was trying his best to block every attack that came his way but he could tell his opponent was gaining the upper hand.

"Damn it. I am a saiyan! I will not be defeated!" Suddenly Bountiz landed a solid punch to the small lizards face. The lizard seemed surprised that he had been struck. Bountiz used this moment to his advantage landing another punch to the face as well as a hard knee to the body, he then finished up with a solid roundhouse to the head.

The small grey lizard fell down to the ground. "Th.. THAT HURT! How dare you strike me like that! I'm gonna kill you!" with that said the lizard charged at Bountiz throwing wild punches and kicks every were in a blind rage. Bountiz found it easy to doge or block these wild attacks as they had no form or technique. Blocking a blind hook he stepped inside smashing his fist into the lizards abdomen doubling him over. He then grabbed the lizards head and slammed his knee into his face sending the lizard soaring through the air and landing next to the other lizard.

"Well it seems you just got your ass handed to you." The smaller lizard got back up he had a purple trickle of blood coming from his already flat nose. "Thats it I've had it with this guy. I REALLY WANNA F****** KILL HIM!" The other lizard stepped back. "Please be my guest." The weaker lizard started to power up and transform. His muscles bulked and he grew up to about 12ft spicks growing out of every limb. Bountiz could see on his scouter that his power level had gone up to 24,000. "What the! Hes to strong now. I.. I wont stand a chance."

"PREPARE TO DIE!" The lizard charged at Bountiz throwing a huge right hook. Bountiz was able to doge it at the last second but was caught by a spinning back kick that connected with his face. Sending him flying through the air the lizard rushed up behind him slamming a fist into his back sending him flying in the opposite direction. Bountiz could feel his ribs crack on the impact of that punch. He new that he stood no chance but he had to give it every thing he had to buy as much time for the other two.

The lizard appeared behind him in the air again and this time slapped him down with his spiked tail. Bountiz hit the ground hard causing the iron sand to catapult into the air.

Bountiz was fighting to stay conscious. Dark black spots started to take over his vision. "No... I can still.. Fight." The lizard was walking over to where he led on the ground. Bountiz tried to push him self back up but the lizard smashed a large scaly foot down on his back. "Where do you think your going? I'm not through with you yet!" The lizard booted Bountiz hard sending him skidding along the floor breaking at least three more of his ribs. Bountiz was coughing up blood and finding it hard to breath.

But still he couldn't give up. This time the lizard picked him up by the throat. "Why don't you beg for your life? And i might end it quickly." Bountiz smiled. "Why dont you go F*** your self?" coughing up blood at the same time. The lizards expression hardened. He slammed a hard fist into Bountizs core. But he didn't stop there he carried on slammed punches using his body like a punching bag.

Finally he tossed Bountizs beaten and bloody body to the ground. Still Bountiz would not give up. He still tried to get up even though every one of his ribs was broken and he had eternal bleeding. He refused to surrender. The lizard crossed his huge arms. "Well you've got guts i'll give you that. How about we see what they look like!" The lizard charged in holding his hand in a knife fist. Bountiz could only just make up an image as his eyes had swollen. But he could see the lizard coming towards him. It almost seemed like he was coming in slow motion but he was unable to move. All he could do was except death.

Suddenly one of the space pods opened and a figure shot out. Bountiz could see that the lizards razor sharp claws had stopped about an inch away form his stomach. He looked to the side to see that Molt was holding the lizards wrist with one arm and had pissed off expression on his face. Bountiz smiled. "I.. I tried..." He fell to the ground and finally past out.

Molt turned to Bountiz who was now lying on the ground unconscious, "You did well Bountiz. Just leave the rest to me now." The lizard looked at Molt. "Who the hell are you? Well no matter your all gonna die!" The lizard lifted his free hand to strike but Molt snapped his wrist. "ARRHH!" The lizard screamed out in pain. Molt walked up to the lizard and placed his palm infront of its face. "See you in the next world." The lizard looked in shock. "No.. NO WAI." But it was to late Molt released a powerful energy blast that destroyed the lizard in one shot.

Molt turned around to the other lizard. "So looks like your next." The lizard looked impressed. "Well you must be a strong one to have taken out my friend their with such ease. But done assume i'll go down the same way!" the lizard started to transform. He grew to 12ft and grew spikes every where (they all transform the same.) The lizard took a battle ready stance. "Well i hope your ready." It said in a deep voice.

Molt could some how tell that this lizards power was stronger than his own, almost like a 6th sense. But he was still willing give it everything he had. Both warriors clashed both landing a punch to each others face although Molt was more taken back by the power of this grey lizard.

Molt charged in with all his power and delivered a strong right cross, although he didnt stop it there. He followed through with a solid left hook and then another right one. The lizards head was being smacked left and right. "I'm getting sick of this." He thought to him self. Molt jumped up about to slam his knee into the lizards face, But the grey skinned lizard stopped his know with the palm of his hand.

"Are you quite done?" Molt pushed off his massive palm and slammed a hard spin kick into the side of the lizards neck. "Ooo... That one hurt a little. Let me show you how to do it properly." The massive lizard spun around fast as lighting and smashed his heel into Molts solar plexus knocking the wind out of him.

Molt was taken back at the amount of power this guy had. But still he couldn't give up. Molt got a good distance away from him and place both palms together. "Alright then get a load of my new technique. Haaaa!" Molt began charging energy into both of his hands concentrating it into a single point. The lizard smiled "Lets just see how much power you've got." Molts hands were glowing a deep blue at this point and a crackling ball of energy was starting to form inbetween his hands.

"Alright its ready! Take this! FULL POWER BLAST!" Molt shot the massive ball of energy straight at the lizard. "Thats more like it!" the lizard shouted as he slammed both hands into the ball of energy to stop it. Molt was still trying to push as much energy into the blast as possible but the lizard still seemed to be holding off the attack.

Suddenly the lizard through the ball of energy away to the side, it flew off a good 500 yards and exploded. The explosion was massive causing an even bigger shock wave. The lizard looked at his exhausted opponent. "That was a close one if i ha tried to wrestle that attack anymore it would of disintegrated me. Just who are you stranger?" Molt was trying to catch his breath having used a lot of energy for that attack. "Me?. I am the saiyan named Molt." The lizard looked over towards Molt and bowed.

"Well Molt the saiyan. It is a pleasure to make you acquaintance. I am the King of this planet. My name is Zeuq." Molt smiled. "Well Zeuq it is a pleasure to meet you to. unfortunately its my job to wipe out all lifeforms on this planet and get it ready for sale. The King lizards expression hardened. "Is that so. I am afraid i can not let that happen. It seems i will have to kill you all." Molt smirked. "You can try us saiyans are resilient bastards." Zeuq smiled this time exposing his sharp teeth. "Well lets put that theory to the test."

Both warriors classed and the battle lasted for at least two hours The planets sun was starting to set and the sky was being to darken even more. At this point both Zeuq and Molt were exhausted, having been fighting for two and a half hours their powers had been put to the test. Molt was looking much worse for wear though as his battle armor had been cracked and broken in almost every place. he hand blood and bruises covering most of his body and at this point in time he was leaning on one knee on the ground.

"Whats the matter Molt the saiyan. Don't tell me you are done already?" Molt couldn't even smile. He knew he was loosing and he didn't have enough energy to turn the fight around. "Damn it! Its no use. Hes just to strong." Suddenly out of no were Zeuq slammed his knee into Molts face luckily the horn had already been snapped off during the fight. Molt slammed into the ground hard. He didn't even have the energy to move. "Its over." He thought to him self. Molt took one last look into the sky. It was dark now night time had fallen and it was quite a cloudy night.

"If only i had trained harder before starting this mission. Well i guess i couldn't really train much harder than i did haha. Oh well i hope my brother doesn't take my death to hard..." At that moment Molt closed his eyes fully prepared for death. Out of know were Molt could feel a bright light on his eyelids. "Huh. Whats this bright light, is it heaven?" Molt opened his eyes and to his surprise it was non other than the full moon. Molt didn't even realize until it had already hit him.

**End of chapter 7 hope you enjoyed. really liked writing this chapter =] **


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors notes: I do not own DBZ but i do own my characters please enjoy. this is just a little side project i came up with hope you like it.**

**Episode 8: terror of the saiyans**

Zeuq Was walking over towards where Molt was led on the ground. "Well well. In the end it seems that you were just all talk." Zeuq stood over Molts battered body and raised his hand ready to Peirce through Molts heart.

As the Blutz waves started sinking in, Molt was begining to feel the change. His pupils began to change red as his chest started to beat like a steady drum, fangs began to sprout out and his ears pointed.

Zeuq was looking at the transformation confused. "What is this?" He could see that the saiyans muscles had began to bulk out. His pupils had disappeared leaving only white, Molts nose began to form into a large snout and hair started to cover his face and body.

Zeuq started striking at the transforming saiyans body, but the solid muscle just caused his blows to bounce off. Zeuq stepped back as the great ape like creature stood up.

Molt had transformed into a giant ape like creature and was as tall as a skyscraper. The massive ape roared beating its chest, causing shock was to scatter across the entire plante. the roar its self was enough to shatter an entire city, the monster looked down with its blood red eyes at Zeuq.

Growling its lava hot breath could be felt form quite a distance. Suddenly the giant ape slammed its massive fist down to the ground shattering the surface below. Zeuq was able to doge the beats almighty punch but was caught with in the monsters grasp.

Slamming its hands together it trapped Zeuq between them, pulling him closer to his face the ape gave a sickening roar and crushed the grey lizard between its hands. Purple blood splattered to the ground and the giant ape danced around in-victory waving its massive arms in the air.

Still not satisfied with the little destruction it had coursed the beast stormed off in a rage of power. Huge energy blast were being shot out of the apes mouth as it tore through city after city, killing any living thing that got in its way or tried to run.

The planet was in a state of shock with a massive giant monkey running around and blowing everything in sight up. Volcanoes were erupting, twisters and hurricanes were spreading chaos, tsunamis were spreading all over the planet and the enraged ape continued to fired energy blast after energy blast.

Pure rage and a sweet tooth for destruction the enraged ape continued to run wild destroying everything in its path. Back over at the space pods Lionix had recovered and stepped out of his pod. "What happened while i was out?" Spotting Bountiz beat to a bloody pulp he rushed over to check if he was still alive.

"Good hes still alive." Looking out across the land he could see that it was quickly turning into a barren waste land.

Reaching over and picking up the half broken scouter he turned it on. "Lets see now this must be Molts doing. But how did he cause so much damage?" The scouter caught on to a huge power level before exploding.

"Ahh shit. That was the last scouter, Molt must of transformed. If thats the case then there must be a full moon. First i had better get Bountiz in his pod and send him back off home before he gets killed."

Lionix placed Bountizs broken and battered body into his space pod. He then typed in the coordinates to planet Vegeta. Finally strapping the life support system to him he pressed the launch button. The pods door closed and shot off out of the planets atmosphere.

"well now that that's taken care of. I guess i should join Molt in his rampage of destruction." Lionix said laughing to him self slightly."

Looking up at the full moon, his body started to react his pupils turning red and teeth turning into fangs. His muscles bulked and he started to grow in size, hair started sprouting allover hims and his mouth grew out into a snout.

Letting lose a ferocious roar his transformation was complete. Unlike Molt, with Lionix being a member of the royal family he had better control over the transformation. He could control his actions and determine friend from foe.

Flying off he stared to release energy waves from his mouth wiping out any and all lifeforms on the planet.

It was a dark day for the planet black. Tasting the full power of the saiyans they didn't stand a chance all they could do was watch as their friends and family perished one after the other, until there was none left. After the long night of explosions and destruction, the moon and gone down and the sun had come up.

The giant apes had reverted back to their original forms. Both Molt and Lionix were led in a destroyed city Molt being unconscious and Lionix roasting a dead lizards tail with his energy.

"Uhh..." Molt started to sit up slowly looking around he could see that everything around him was in ruins.

"Morning sleepy head." Lionix said while ripping a chunk of the meet off with his teeth.

Molt looked at the roasted lizard tail and licked his lips. Shaking the thought of hunger off. "What happened last night? all i remember was fighting with a really strong lizard who called him self Zeuq."

Lionix carried on ripping chunk after chunk out of his meal. "We transformed. Don't you at least remember that much?"

Molt pulled up a large bit of concrete to sit on. "Ohh man i can never remember any of that stuff. Once i see the moon everything just goes hazy."

Lionix sniggered. "Hm tipple middle class. Your power may be strong. But you still cant help give into your primal emotions."

Molt just laughed. Getting up he did a couple of stretches to help loosen up. He then proceeded to dig around looking for any dead carcases that he might be able to eat.

After a couple of minuets he was dragging a big green lizard by the tail over towards were Lionix had made a little camp. He ripped the tail off and then started to roast it with his energy. "Man am starving. Time to dig in!"

Lionix looked amused as he had already finished his lizard tail. Suddenly out of the corner of his eye, he spotted a lizard moving in for the kill. The lizard jumped out of the rubble raising its razor sharp claws it went to swipe down at Molts head.

"LOOK OUT!" Lionix shouted trying to warn Molt. He was still physical weakened from the transformation. Watching as the lizards claws were but an inch away from the back of Molt head. "Shit am not going to make it in time!"

Molt raised a hand catching the lizards surprise attack. Both Lionix and the lizard looked utterly shocked. Molt dropped his lizard tail and grabbed the live lizard by its throat.

"So you think you can sneak up on a saiyan and get away with it eh?" The lizard couldn't even speak a word as Molt was crushing its wind pipe with his iron grip.

Molt punched through the lizards stomach. "Well let that be a lesson to you." He dropped the lizards dead corpse and picked his roasted lizard tail back up.

Lionix was completed shocked. "H..How on Vegeta did you know that lizard was behind you?"

Molt stopped eating for a second to try and think of an explanation. "Umm... I could kind of sense its power. and when i felt it coming at me i just let my body react as it normal would."

Lionix sat back down with a hand on his chin. "Wait are you saying that you can detect power levels with out a scouter now?"

Molt let out a loud burp as he had finished his roasted lizard tail. "Well yeah i think so. I started to get the hand of it yesterday while i was fighting that lizard called Zeuq. Although now i think i've gotten a lot better at it.

Lionix was still shocked, he started to ponder to him self. "Just how strong had he gotten now? I will have to check his power level when we get back to Vegeta, but for now I already know that he is stronger that the King."

Lionix was interrupted by Molt. "What are you thinking so hard about?"

Lionix raised his head up. "Nothing, come on lets get out of here our mission is complete." Molt nodded and stud up. "Alright. Wait a minuet wheres Bountiz?"

Lionix floated into the air. "Don't worry about him i sent him back home already he was to injured to carry on fighting. And i didn't want to risk you killing him by accident on your little rampage."

Molt just laughed. "Oh right thats good then. At least hes ok . I remember when i came to he was pretty much on the brink of death. If i had been a second later he would of been."

Molt and Lionix flew back to their space pods and climbed in. Molt typed in the coordinates to planet Vegeta and the ship blasted off. "Ahh well that was an interesting mission, i can already tell that my strength has increased massively. I'm gonna have to try hard to hide it from everyone back home. Other wise theirs gonna be a lot of trouble.

Molt stopped thinking and hit the button for the sleep gas. A light misty gas started to pump out of the pods air system putting Molt out in about 5 seconds.

Out in the depths of space the tyrant Frieza was watching his screen. his tail was moving around occasionally smashing it into the ground. One of the dark figures next to the dark lord stepped forwards. "My lord. What would you like us to do with this saiyan. So far he has far surpassed any of those other monkeys and seems to keep getting stronger. perhaps he could be." He was interrupted by a evil chuckle. "Oh Zarbon don't tell me you beleave in that little fairy tail. But as for this saiyan a power level of 32,000 is no match for me. Still i wish to carry on examining these monkeys, they just keep surprising me."

Molt was awoken by the pods computerized voice. "2 minuets to landing, please brace yourself. He stretched out as much as he could in a cramped pod yawning at the same time. "Man i get so stiff flying in these things. Oh well almost their now." The pod entered the planets atmosphere and landed on a launch pad softening the impact of the landing.

As Molt climbed out of his pod he walked inside the hanger where Lionix was waiting. along with King Vegeta and his son prince Vegeta. Molt bowed down onto one knee showing respect. "King Vegeta. And prince Vegeta. For what do i owe the pleasure?" Even though Molt was now strong enough to wipe the floor with the almighty King of saiyans he still showed his respect just to keep a low profile.

"Arh yes Molt i see you have returned safely. Lionix was just telling me about how things went over their. When i saw that Bountiz had arrived by him self and so badly injured i thought you two had died." The little prince crossed his arms and looked Molt up and down. For a two year old he sure was a cocky little bastard.

King vegeta stepped forwards. "Any way well done on completing your mission Frieza is very pleased. So pleased in fact he wishes to meet you.

"He has summoned for you to arrive within the next 24 hours. Make sure you are healed and presentable."

Molt bowed his head. "Yes King Vegeta." The king turned around and started to walk off. The prince on the other hand stepped up to Molt and kicked him in the shin. Molt didn't even flinch and kept his bowed position.

Really he didnt feel the kick as the young prince was much to weak to hurt him. King Vegeta saw this and called for his son. "Come Vegeta!" The young prince walked off towards his father.

Lionix walked up to Molt. "Dont mind my nephew he was only testing you." Molt laughed. "Its alright. He has spunk for a two year old though. This time Lionix laughed. "Well hes going to need it to become the future ruler of us saiyans. Anyway what are you going to do about see to Frieza. Molt looked at Lionix and smiled.

"Dont worry i'll give him a good show." And with that said he walked off. Lionix watched as Molt walked off towards the exit. He quickly grabbed one of the workers scouter and clicked the button. What? 30,000! Maybe you are the one..."


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors notes: Alright chapter 9 is up i really tried to put alot of detail into this one. anyway I do not own DBZ but i do own my characters please enjoy :)**

**Episode 9: Frieza**

After Molt had taken his time to heal up and get a well deserved meal he decided that it was time to go and see Frieza, after all he wouldn't want to keep the tyrant waiting. He cleaned him self up and put his best armor on, it consisted of a black body suit with long sleeves, slipping on his white gloves and boots. he then pulled his armor over his head, it had two shoulder guards and no groin or leg guards. The chest plats and overall area was a dark grey with the shoulder pads and abdominal section being a dark red.

Molt walked over to his bed side and pull open a draw."Now where did i put it? Ah there it is." Grabbing a green scouter and placing it over his left eye he walked out of his apartment.

With the saiyans now being a much more civilized race, well apart from sending their young into outer space and their brutal nature. Not to mention all the other things, they still had big city's like any other advanced planet. Unfortunately Molt apartment hadn't come with a balcony. So when ever he wanted to leave he was forced to walked through the halls and down the stairs to the exit.

Once he was out side Molt noticed that the sun was far over to the west indicating that it was late after noon. Using his energy he pushed himself off the ground and sped off towards the space station. Touching down Molt could see that it was busy, saiyans taking off on new missions and others coming back for completed, or in some case failed missions. Aliens were running around all over the place trying to keep up the saiyans demands and keep everything running on scheduled.

A small purple skinned humanoid in a standard set of armor walked up to Molt with a what seemed to be some sort of list. "Ah Molt sir, we have prepared you space pod for you. Everything is set all you have to do is hit the start button."

Molt looked down at the small alien and smiled. "Good, that will be all." He answered back in a threatening voice. This was all the purple skinned being need to know, not being very strong he tried to never get on the wrong side of any of the saiyan warriors. He bowed his head and walked away quickly. Molt watched as laughed to himself. "perfetic creature."

Walking over to his space pod which was sat on the launch pad waiting for him to get in it, Molt climbed in and pressed the start button. The pods door closed and the computer screen came to life. The coordinates already being set Molt reached his hand over to the big red button labelled launch and pressed it.

The pod started to shake ever so slightly as the computers voice confirmed the starting of the engine. "T minus 5 seconds, 4, 3, 2, 1. The space pod started shaking a lot more and suddenly blasted off into the sky leaving the planets atmosphere.

Molt was sat with his arms crossed, looking down at the computer screen he could see that it displayed the amount of time his flight would take. "Fours hours isn't to bad, i wont even have to use the gas for that." He said to him self.

Looking down he uncrossed his arms and clenched his fist tight. He looked at his fist deep in thought. "Hmm... I can feel that my power have risen even further. At this rate its only a matter of time before someone else discovers it." He sat back into the hard leather seat. Closing his eyes he began to think back to the battle on planet black.

Before he knew it the four hours had passed and his ship had just landed at its destination. "Welcome to planet Frieza 816." the computerized voice said as the pods door opened. Molt climbed out and looked around. The planet its self war a barren place this being the only city on the whole thing. His train of thought was interrupted by two well built soldiers who walked up to him with a rough smirk on their faces.

"Well well. Looks like the monkey has arrived." One of the soldiers said cracking a joke to the other. Molt eyed the two ,seeing that both were humanoids although one had the face of a bulldog and the other of somekind of fish.

Molt smirked and walked up the the bulldog faced solider, grabbing him by the throat he pulled him to his face. "If you every insult me again. I will kill you." Throwing the alien down to the ground Molt looked over to the other one who was pretty much bricking it. "Anymore jokes or are you going to take me to Frieza?" Molt asked in a deadly tone.

The fish face nodded and bowed his head "Yy ye yes sir, right this way if you please." Taking Molt through a couple of long corridors they finally stopped after walking for about 10 minuets. "Ll lord Frieza is waiting in side for you." Molt turned and looked the fish faced being in the eyes with a look that could crack a stone. "SIR!" The alien said coming to attention out of fear for his life. Molt chuckled "Thats more like it, lesser beings should show respect to their superiors." And with that said Molt walked in through the doors.

As Molt walked in the room was dark, the only light being from the large window that gave a view of the open planet and the stars. In the middle of the room Frieza was sat sipping a glass of wine, while his two henchmen were standing either side of him at attention. Molt stopped and got down onto one knee bowing. "You summoned me Lord Frieza." Trying to sound as loyal as possible to the mighty tyrant.

The space lord spun around in his large chair smiling as he looked down on the saiyan. "Yes, i am glad you could make it so soon, you see i have been wanting to meet you ever since your mission was successful on planet Black."

Molt raised his head to look Frieza in the eye. "Yes my lord, it was a difficult task but worthy in the name of Lord Frieza. The tyrant smiled at this. "Well you see i was watching your fights on the planet, and i have to say i am impressed. I have never seen a saiyan with such ability before." Molt bowed his head once again. "I am honored to hear that My Lord."

Frieza smiled. "Yess well if you be so kind, i would like to see a demonstration of your power." This caught Molt attention. "What did you have in mind my Lord?" Frieza started chuckling. "Well, lets see. Zarbon, Dodoria. If you would be so kind? A fat pink alien with spikes all over stepped out from the shadows cracking his knuckles. "It would be my pleasure Lord Frieza."

The fat pink alien charged forwards at Molt striking out with a huge right cross, however Molt side stepped out of the way slamming a hard side kick into his back. The pink alien slammed into the double doors on the wall with a loud thud.

This time the green skinned alien with long green hair in a plat jumped in throwing rapid punches, non of which connected. Molt batted each and every one away before front kicking Zarbon in the stomach sending him skidding on the floor on all fours. He looked up at Molt who was still stud there arms at his side awaiting one of them to make a move.

Both Zarbon and Dodoria were now back up and circling Molt each one trying to get him form his blindside. Suddenly they both attacked Zarbon jumped in throwing a big left cross while Dodoria went for a round house to the leg. Molt jumped up and twisted to the side avoiding both shoots, Zarbons punch went straight pass Molt and hit Dodoria in the right eye causing him to be knocked backwards stunned. Molt used this to his advantage as he smashed a powerful uppercut into Zarbons chin knocking him up into the air.

As Dodoria opened his eyes recovering from the punch his own teammate had hit him with all he could see was a bright blue light. "What the?" He had time to say before Molt let loose a powerful energy shot smashing him straight through the wall and out into the corridor.

Molt turned around looking at Zarbon. "So what are you going to do now then?" Mocking him. Zarbon was starting to get very annoyed now, not only was this stupid monkey beating him but he was also making him look bad infront of Lord Frieza. "I'll teach you saiyan, its not every day that i use this form so feel honored."

Zarbon started powering up stretching his arms out to his sides as his muscles started to bulk. his good looking features suddenly changing to that of a beast, his face now resembled that of an alligator but with out the long snout.

Molts scouter started to go off. "Hmm only 27,000 thats not bad." Zarbon charged in for the kill swinging both arms in for a devastating discombobulation. However Molt ducked avoiding the shot and slammed a powerful shot right into Zarbons gut causing him to double over in pain. "Y..yy you bl blasted monkey!" Molts expression hardened he pulled Zarbon up and back handed him causing him to smash into a wall and stay there.

Molt walked back into the middle of the room and got down onto one knee bowing back to Frieza. "My Lord. Was that to your satisfaction?" He asked. At first the tyrant squinted but then suddenly started to chuckle."My dear boy. I do say that was quite impressive you have even exceeded my expectations i commend you for it." Frieza smiled taking a sip from the glass of wine in his cold hand.

"Infact i have a special proposal for you. You see i am forming a team of my finest soldiers, i presume you have heard of captain Ginyu?" Molts attention picked up. He had heard of Ginyu he was supposed to be Friezas strongest warrior at his disposal. He nodded indicating that he had indeed hear of Ginyu. "Good the team will be lead by captain Ginyu and i would like to recommend you to take the final position."

Molt bowed his head lower. "It would be an honor my Lord." He said with respect. "Good, well then i shall contact captain Ginyu at once and have you sent over for training. For now you are free to do as you wish for 5 days. Think of it as a little vacation." He said with a snicker in his evil voice. Molt just bowed once more paying his final respects to Lord Frieza and left.

Frieza looked over to Zarbon who was still stuck in the wall, he then looked over at Dodoria. "So he was able to prove my henchmen useless. For a saiyan it is unheard of to have become so strong." Frieza was deep in thought at this point. Suddenly he remembered a story he had been told once. "He couldn't be the super saiyan. Could he?" Friezas glass smashed in his hand, not even paying attention to it he began to lick the red lquid off of his could hands as if it was blood. "Things are going to get very interesting if i don't say so my self."

**End of chapter 9. Really enjoyed writing this one. Things are starting to heat up now though story will be getting a lot more intense from hear a lot more murder evil sences to come. Anyway thank you for reading this far please let me know what you guys think :) **


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors notes: Alright chapter 10 is up. I do not own DBZ but i do own my characters please enjoy :)**

**As for Mahkatadis review. The reason i raised bardocks power along with all the saiyans is because i felt that they were to weak. As for my oc Molt he is a special case and a bit unique to the rest of the saiyans. and also thankyou to jonathan for reviewing :). Anyway i hope you are still reading and please if you or anyone else has any ideas please leave a review and let me know about them. For the time being the story will follow Molt as the main character until later into the series. i am not a very good writer but i love dbz hope you enjoy.**

**Episode 10: Relaxation **

After Molt had been dismissed by Frieza he had been escorted back to his pod and took off home back to planet Vegeta. His pod had just landed back on the planet and as soon as he stepped out, two small aliens ran up to him. "Sir the King has summoned you." One of them said.

Molt nodded and walked off. He kicked up from the ground and started flying over towards the palace. Landing outside the front gate, both guards nodded their head and opened them for him. "Hm being an elite does have its perks." He thought to him self.

Walking inside he eventually found his way to the throne room. Pushing open both doors Molt walked down the red carpet that led to the kings throne and bowed. "My king. What do you require of me?" He asked trying not to be sarcastic. The king stud up off of his throne.

"Ahh yes Molt. How did your meeting with Frieza go?" Molt stopped to think to himself for a second. Even though Frieza had said to keep what happened there between them, should he really betray his king?

"Well." The king demanded. "Molt raised his head. "It went rather well actually. It seems that Frieza is very impressed with us (Meaning the saiyans) at the moment. He congratulated me on the success of my mission and told me to take a 5 day vacation my Lord. The King looked at Molt with suspicion. Believing full well that no saiyan would betray the crown in fear for their life.

"So be it. You may take you five days vacation as Frieza ordered. You are dismissed." Molt bowed once more and walked out of the throne room. He knew that it was wrong to lie to his king, but he also knew that Frieza had spy's everywhere. The king sat down on his throne leaning his chin on his fist. "I want him followed and kept a close eye on. Is that understood?" One of the Kings body guards bowed his head. "Yes my King it shall be done."

Molt had decided to walk home, it was rare for a saiyan to walk anywhere but he wanted to stretch out his legs after being in that space pod for a good four hours. As he walked down the streets of the city, he noticed the smell of good food. His stomach taking over he used his nose to guide him to its location. As he walked past an ally he noticed three figures stud there, on closer inspection he could see a young girl pinned against the wall and two large looking males holding her there.

Molt deciding to play the superhero walked over and cleared his throat."Umm i think you guys should let her go." He of the men looked over at his direction. "Beat it kid before you get hurt." One of this said in a rough voice. Molt was used to seeing low classes take women to their liking and having their way, But this was the nicer part of the city. Then Molt saw the girls face. It was the girl he had meet in that club a while back.

"Rippless?" he asked. The girls head turned to look at him. "Ahh so it is you. Well now boys i really do think its time to get lost." With that said Molt started powering up, not a lot but enough to alarm the two thugs.

Noticing the high standard of his clothes both of the males looked at each other and decided to run away. Molt watched as they left, "Well that was easy." He said with a smile on his face.

Walking up to the girl he smiled at her. "Hey you ok?"

She looked back up towards Molt noticing his dark blue eyes. "Yy. Yes i am fine. Umm thank you for saving me." She said in a quite voice.

"Don't mention it. But why were they attacking you? from their armor they looked like low class."

Rippless looked down towards the ground again. At first she didn't reply and it didn't look like she was going to.

"Well you don't have to tell me if you don't want to its ok. But hey i was thinking if maybe you wanted to go get some food?" With this Rippless's eyes pricked up. As if on que her stomach started growling which then caused Molts to growl even louder.

"Well i'll take that as a yes then. Come on follow me i know a great place." Molt grabbed a hold of Rippless's arm dragging her along with him. "It right this way, umm i can already smell it can you?"

Rippless nodded as she took a whiff in. After walking for about 10 more minuets Molt and Rippless arrived at what looked to be a hotdog stand. "Well here it is." Molt said licking his lips. He walked up to the alien in charge of the stand and ordered 40.

Both saiyans went and sat on a bench Molt handed Rippless 20. "Enjoy."

Molt started stuffing his face like any saiyan not even noticing that his female company hadn't even started yet. After Molt had finished his last hot dog was was licking his fingers clean he realized that Rippless hadn't even touched hers. "Whats the matter?" Molt asked with a concerned face.

Rippless didn't say anything just looking down at the floor.

"Hey do you not like hot dogs or something? its ok if not i'll have em." he said greedily licking his lips.

"No, its not that, its just. Err why are you being so kind to me?" Molt looked at the girl and laughed. "Is it that hard to beleave that a saiyan warrior is capable of being nice?" He said with a sarcastic tone.

Rippless looked at Molt she then looked at the hotdogs piled up infront of her. Suddenly her stomach started to growl and she started to eat, just like any saiyan she inhaled the food infront of her. Although she did so in a much neater and politer way than Molt had done. "Thank you for the food." She said bowing her head a bit.

Molt laughed "Dont worry about it. Hey how about we take a walk, its a nice day after all." Rippless nodded and stood up, both walking through the city just admiring the weather.

"So are you going to tell me what those men wanted from you now?" Rippless looked over at Molt and nodded.

"Well you see. My father lost a bet and owes a lot of money. But he died on a mission and now they want me to pay it back. I would be i just don't have the money."

"Oh i see, well how much did your father owe?" Rippless look nervous now "two million." Molt just whistled, "Well that's a lot of money what are you going to do?"

She shuck her head. "I dont know what to do, but if i dont pay back the money they will either kill more or... Worse." At this point Molt and Rippless had walked into a park. Saiyan children could be seen fighting and pretending they were out on the two thugs from early stepped infront of them. four more now stood behind them as well each one obviously looking for a fight.

Molt clicked his scouter he knew that even with his large power level, six opponents would be tough. Especially six saiyan opponents. The two in fronts power level came up at 5000 each. the one to the far left behinds was at 3000 next to him was at 6000 and then the other two were at 7000 and 7200. "Hm in total its still only 33,200. That is stronger than me. But if i concentrate i should be able to hold the back. Still this is going to be tough."

"Get out of here Rippless. Things are about to get ugly." She nodded her head and started to fly off. "Hey shes getting away!" One of the thugs shouted. "Leave her we can get her another time. Its this one we have to deal with, what his power level at?" One of the other thugs behind Molt clicked his scouter. Its at 15,000 he must be a super elite!"

"Ha no matter even he wont be able to take all six of us. Come on lets get him!" All six of them jumped on Molt at the same time, each other them laying into him throwing whatever hits in they could. Molt was doing his best to block and doge each punch but with there being six of them, this proved very difficult. A hard right hook caught him in the face which knocked him into a solid knee to the back. "I'VE HAD ENOUGH!" Molt slammed his fist into the first thug he could see, breaking his nose he flew a good 10 feet through the air slamming into a tree.

Molt then quickly jumped out of the circle and backed up against the wall of a public toilet. The five remaining thugs charged at him each one swinging attacks left and right. Molt was able to block most of them, but a small percentage was able to get through. molt round housed one of them in the leg snapping it where he stood. This however left him open to a big uppercut which slammed his head into the stone wall.

Molt was really starting to get pissed off, however he was trying to hide his true power to avoid killing them all. But he knew soon he would have little choice, Holding a solid guard he took a few more big shots before he opened his arms creating an explosive wave of energy. Molt charged at the closest thug slamming a hard uppercut to the gut, knocking him out instantly.

Now there was only three left each one trying to surround him. "Man this guys a monster! At this rate we wont be able to beat him." "What are you talking about theirs still three of us and only one of him. We can take him." At this point Molts scouter had been broken and he had blood trailing from his nose. "Well i must say gentlemen, you have certainly entertained me. However i am afraid the fun has to end."

Molt charged in slamming a fist into the face of his first victim, as he slammed onto the ground unconscious white teeth flew through the air. Before they had even landed Molt slammed a knee into the next ones gut doubling his over, he then grabbed him by the hair and slammed his knee into his face. The saiyan thugs face looked like it had caved in as his nose broke and his teeth shattered.

Molt dropped his second victim to the floor. "And then there was two." He said as the last thug was stood there not beleaving his eyes. "Ww. What are you?" Molt walked up to him his aura raging like that of a demons. And in a almost demonic voice he replied. "I am your destroyer." He then smashed a hard chop down onto the final thugs neck instantly knocking him to the ground unconscious.

"Well i must say, they gave me more trouble than i had imagined." As he wiped the blood from his nose. "Hmm now where did Rippless go?" He said to no one imperceptible. Using his new found sixth sense he tried to fine her energy, but it proved harder than he had though. Trying to locate someone by there energy signature was like trying to find a needle in a hay stack.

Soon enough he had found her. She was shocked to see him still alive, considering that six of them had jumped him at the same time. "Are you ok?" She asked. "Your not to hurt are you?" Molt smiled, "Narr dont worry it takes more than that to beat me. Anyway they shouldn't be bothering you anytime soon. Come on how about i walk you home it is getting late after all. Ripples nodded and they both walked off.

After another 10 minuets of walking they had come to a stop out side a small block of flats. "This is me. She said looking up at Molt. "alright, well then i guess i'll see you around." Rippless nodded and planted a small kiss on his check. "Thank you." She then ran inside and disappeared into the building.

**End of chapter 10, i know maybe it was a little to cheesy but i just thought it was nice before the tings to come mwhaha. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Authors notes: Alright chapter 11 is up. I do not own DBZ but i do own my characters please enjoy :)**

**please if you have any ideas please leave a review and let me know about them. For the time being the story will follow Molt as the main character until later into the series. i am not a very good writer but i love dbz hope you enjoy.**

**Episode 11: The Ginyu force assembles**

Before he knew it Molts five days of vacation had come and gone. Spending time with his brother, other times with Rippless and even some time with little Raditz. Molt had taken time to just rest and recover, but now the time had come and Frieza had sent for him. Getting his things ready Molt slipped his full body black spandex suit on, he then pulled his grey and red armor with two shoulder guards on over his head, and then finally slipped his white gloves and boots on.

"Alright Now all i need is a new scouter." Walking out of his apartment he headed outside. Flying into the city center Molt touched down and walked into a local shop that sold armor and scouter. Walking up to the desk Molt ordered a simple scouter able to with stand power levels of up to 50,000 with a green lens.

The small red alien reached under the desk and pulled out a box opening it and handing the scouter over to the saiyan infront of him. Molt clipped the scouter to his left ear and turned it on to make sure it worked. "Ahh perfect, i'll take it."

The small alien nodded "That will be $5000 please." Molt handed over the money and walked out of the shop. He then kicked off the ground and flew over towards the space station.

Molt had received his orders from Frieza telling him to embark to planet Frieza 61 so he can take the entrance exam for the Ginyu force. The saiyan landed down and walked over to one of the aliens in charge of departure. "My name is Molt has my pod been prepared?" The small humanoid looked at his list.

"Ah yes pod 258. Departing to planet Frieza 61, Right this way sir." The small humanoid lead Molt to his space pod and bid him good luck before walking off. Molt climbed inside checking everything was in order before hitting the take off button.

As Molts pod blasted off into space the computer displayed the time it would take to reach planet Frieza 61. "Hmm four days. Guess I'd better switch on the gas." Molt said to him self as he pushed the button for the sleeping gas.

Molt awoke to the computerized voice "Arrival in T minus 10 seconds" The space pod crash landed into one of the landing pads. The door opened and Molt climbed out, Like usual two guards came to escort him to his destination.

"Is it true you are here to take the Ginyu exam?" One of the small aliens creatures asked with a slight hint of worry in his voice. Molt looked down at the small alien and nodded. This time the other guard turned around. "Well good luck. Your gonna need it with these guys." Both of them stopped out side two huge steel doors that opened as they pressed a small red button on the side of the door. "Try not to die saiyan." One of the small aliens said as they both walked off.

Molt walked inside, from what he could see it was a big training room with a big section in the middle to spar another section to the side also had weights, treadmills and other machines to help develop strength with. Inside there was already five other alien warriors of Friezas army lined up and at attention. Molt then noticed the four others in the room. Each one had an extremely strong power level. "These must be the Ginyu." Molt said to him self.

"Hey you, Saiyan line the fuck up and stand at attention like the others now!" A small red humanoid with long white hair shouted at him. Molt did as he was told and lined up standing at attention.

A purple humanoid with two black horns coming out of either side of his head stepped forwards. He seemed to have a large brain as it looked to be kind of sticking out of the top. "Alright then. I am captain Ginyu, and from what i understand you are all here to take the test to be excepted into our elite fighting force. The test is simple. You fight, and the winner will earn the right to join our ranks."

"Now all of you get over here and draw a number from that box." Molt and the five others walked over to the box each taking a slip of paper with a number on it. Molt looked down at his number. "Looks like I'm number 1." He said in his head.

"Alright now that you all have numbers. Number 1 and 2 step forwards." Molt stepped forwards and walked into the center. His opponent stepped out he looked to be about 6 foot 7. He was a humanoid with dark blue skin, His eyes pure white and his ears pointed he had green spiky hair in a Mohawk fashion. Molt noticed that he seemed to have a well built body as his muscles were quite big and well built.

"Well well, whats a weak little monkey like you doing here, did you get lost?" Every body started laughing. Two of the Ginyu force members started laughing to. "Hey Recoome i bet you one triple galaxy chocolate bar that the big blue one wins." Recoome was a big brute with orange spiky hair. "Alright then, I'll take that bet." Ginyu smiled. "Alright then remember anything goes. Start!"

"Alright little monkey. You ready to die?" The blue brute said punching his palm. Molt didn't even say a word and with out warning he charged. Completely taken off guard by Molt sudden advance he had no time to react. He slammed a hard punch into his gut causing him to double over, he then grabbed a hold of his head pulling him down.

Molt then slammed his knee into his face smashing his teeth out. He didn't stop there though, Molt carried on slamming his knee into the big brutes face each time pink blue spraying out onto the floor. Molt let go of his head dropping him to the floor he walked over to his legs, and then stamped down hard on his knee cap shattering it on impact. Every one was completely silent no one said a word as Molt walked back over to the others and stood back in line.

Recoome smiled. "Looks like i win this one." Burter pulled out a chocolate bar and handed it over. "This saiyan seems quite strong how peculiar." Ginyu cleared his throat. "Alright then numbers 3 and 4 take the stage. Start!" The fight went at a slow pace both seemed to be at equal strength.

Eventually one became victorious. The next match went as follow both fighters seemed equal until one was able to win by a fluke. Ginyu walked back up to the remaining warriors. "Alright then so numbers 1 against 4 and 5." Molt looked at the other two who were smiling. "BEGIN!" Ginyu shouted. This time both warriors charged in from both sides taking Molt by surprise. One landed a hard right cross to the face while the other smashed a solid chop into Molts kidney. "How you like that saiyan!" One of the warriors spat in his face.

Molt quickly grabbed a hold of each warriors arms and started spinning them around letting one go he flew crashing into the dumbbell stands with a loud crash. Quickly coming to a stop Molt slammed his knee into the others body knocking him a good distance back. "Hm is that all you got?" Molt said as he spat a bit of blood from his mouth.

Enraged and pissed off the last warrior charged at Molt throwing wild punches in all directions. Molt was easily able to doge each one and countered with a hard uppercut to the gut almost knocking his opponents eye of his sockets.

The alien warrior stumbled backwards in a lot of pain, the next thing he saw was a white blur. Molt had delivered a harsh spinning back kick to the head complete knocking his last opponent out. "Well that was quite easy." He said out loud.

Ginyu started clapping but had an evil smirk on his face. "Well done saiyan i see why Lord Frieza recommend you. But now the real test begins." With out another word the big brute Recoome cracked Molt in the face slamming him into a wall. "Well if you can survive that is." Ginyu said while laughing.

Molt fell out of the hole his body had made in it. Sliding to the floor he was able to hit his scouter, as the numbers started beeping Recoome was walking up to Molt punching his palm. "Lets see just how strong you are saiyan." Molt stood up his eyes widening at the number that cam up on his scouter. "4..40,000. This guys strong, but i still have to try." Molt charged in throwing a big right hook, but Recoome countered with a hard knee to Molts gut causing him to double over. Recoome grabbed him by the hair and slammed a punch right into his nose breaking it.

Blood was dripping off his face allover the floor and Recoome's hand. Recoome smashed another hard punch into his face, the brute then through him into the wall reappearing in a split second he knee him in the gut smashing him even further into it. Recoome tossed him up into the air waiting for the right moment to strike. "Recoome KICK!" He shouted as his perfectly timed kick connected with Molts face sending him spiraling through the air violently until he smashed into the ground.

Recoome had his hands on his hips laughing. "Urr. I think i might of killed him." As if proving a point Molt slowly got back up, he was broken and battered with blood and bruises covering his body, his scouter had smashed a while ago and now his armor was cracked all over. Molt through his palm out. "TAKE THIS! FULL POWERED ENERGY WAVE!" Molt gathered as much energy as he could muster firing it all at Recoome.

Caught off guard Recoome had no choice but to cross his arms over his head. The energy wave smashed into him causing a big explosion that shuck the whole compound. Molt fell to one knee he had just used the last of his remaining energy on that all out blast. As the smoke cleared Recoome was still stood there pretty much undamaged apart from his armor having been destroyed and his hair having been burnt a bit. "Wo that was a close one. Not bad little saiyan." Recoome started walking over to Molt still with a smile on his face.

At this point Molt was close to passing out, only keeping him self awake with sheer will power. As soon as Recoome came with in range Molt through a hard right cross. But it was futile, Recoome had caught his attempt at a last punch. "Well kiddo you sure got spunk dont ya. But its not enough against me!" With that said Recoome smashed another punch into Molt gut doubling him over, he then kneed him in the face and booted him to the side. "Time to finish this little saiyan." Recoome was just about to deliver the finishing blow when he stopped.

"Hold it Recoome. Let him be he has passed the test." Ginyu said with his arms crossed. "Someone take him to a healing tank, hes now a part of the Ginyu." That was the last thing Molt had heard before he passed out.

**End of chapter 11 please tell me what you think, i will try and update this story as much as possible. Thankyou for reading and hope you injoyed =]**


End file.
